The Loved
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: A mysterious girl comes around that only Dartemis knows. How does he know her? And what does she bring with her that no one else would be able to do? R&R please!
1. Prologue

It's finally broken. The spell is broken, and I can go freely. I'm free! I can't believe it. The spell my mother put on me since I was ten years old is _broken._

What to do now though? I don't even know what's happening in this world. My mother has kept me secret for so long, that I don't even know what to do know. What do I do now that I'm free?

I just then thought of something that I haven't thought about in years because it was so painfully to even think about. My soul mate, Dillion, is out there on his own, and I finally get to see him now that my spell to keep me here is broken. I get to finally go where my heart wants to for so many years. I finally get to see my soul mate, and my heart can be whole again.

I walked out of the door to the freedom that I find now. I travel through my own portal, and I go to the place that my love is at. Angel Falls. It will be so different, but I _will_ see him soon enough.


	2. Chapter 1

**Clarissa**

I finally get the place I need to be, and I am over whelmed. How could there be so many things in this world? Was I that new to everything that I didn't know what to do? Is this what freedom is like?

I walk around the city of Angel Falls for what feels like forever. I don't want to touch anyone yet. I wasn't ready to use my powers. It will be difficult for me when I can't do what I was made to do, but I try to resist it. I have the ability to touch someone and find out the information I need. It's a wonderful gift that I was born with. I am also an immortal, and it's hard to handle it sometimes, but I go through the day the best that I can.

My other gift is resurrection. I don't use it often, but I will when it needs to be done. I had to do it when Kaziah died, which happened more often then I wanted to. It was so hard to do it, but I had to when my mother ordered me to do it. I hated that man.

I truly hated most of the order really. There were only two people I liked in the order. The first was Rochelle. She was my best friend. She helped me through everything when she was able too. She was a spy for my father. It was a difficult job that I had to do. Every day my mother would bring more and more people into the house that I lived in. She always wanted to check if there were any spies or traitors in the order. I had to go through a lot of memories, and it was a very tiring job. I sometimes wished that I could die because of how much I had to go through. Rochelle helped me through all of that. She was my rock that kept me on the ground. I always loved her like a sister.

The second person that I liked (I actually loved) that was in the order was Dillion. I would miss him terribly. I couldn't see him a lot, but when I did, I felt like I could soar. I felt magical whenever I was with him, and his kisses were the best. I could still remember the last time I kissed him just before my mother found out that we were in love. She wouldn't allow that, so she made Kaziah put a spell on him just so he could never see me again.

They eventually left the order, and they never heard of me again. That was the sad part for me. I couldn't see my favorite people anymore, and I went into a huge depression. My mother went crazy, and she stopped seeing me anymore. Only Kaziah would come whenever I needed to look through anyone's memories, and he would leave quickly so that he could escape my wrath. I loathed him. He was the one that caused me so much pain, the one that took my heart away from me. I could never forgive him for that. I never forgave my mother either for anything that she did wrong. She blocked me from the world, and now I was able to explore it. I would have forever to view the world.

I soon come upon a path that led up to the mountain. I decided to walk up to it, and I felt the wall. It was hollow. No human could figure that out but an immortal could. I moved my hand, and it opened for me. I was just special like that. I walked into it, and I closed the door behind me. I didn't see anyone who saw it happen, so I just kept walking into this cave. I felt like it was protected, but it wasn't the same as Kaziah's magic. This was something totally different.

I kept walking, and I noticed that there were a lot of doors. I learned from an early age that I shouldn't look into any doors that I don't already know what was in it. I was punished once by doing that kind of thing, and I vowed never to do it again.

I soon walked into a big open room. There were a lot of machines in here that I somewhat recognized. My mother had some like these. She wanted me to take her place if she was ever to die, but she never got me into it. I was too kind hearted for her tastes (it's a little sad really).

A man soon came into the room. I assumed that he was probably using his wings to get here. He had a confused look on his face, and I was probably projecting the same emotion. How was he? Did I know him? Was this where the Order met on occasion? I didn't have a clue what was happening.

"Who are you," he questioned me after a couple of silent seconds.

"I'm Clarissa, and who are you," I questioned him back.

"I'm Arkarian. How did you get in here?"

"Through that wall. Are you part of the Order?" I didn't want to be around the Order any more. I despised the Order too much.

"No. I'm in the Guard." The Guard. I've heard of the Guard so much through everyone's memories. They were their enemies. I liked them though. Arkarian seemed nice.

I walked up to him and asked, "May I." I was holding my hand up right next to his cheek. I didn't want to touch him without permission. I didn't know what he would do.

"Sure," he stated. I took that as permission, and I put my hand on his forehead. It was the best place to get all the information that I needed to get. It would be a nice change from the other people that I've 'read'. One of the most prominent things that showed up was his soul mate, Isabel. She was beautiful. He very much loved her. I saw where he lived, and I learned about the Guard. He had very much information. He's been alive for 600 years. It would take me hours to get through it all. I didn't want to watch this man's memories for hours! I wanted to find my soul mate. When I thought of my soul mate, Dillon came instantly into Arkarian's head. I removed my arm and jumped up and down with joy. I couldn't believe that I would be able to see him soon. I was so happy.

"What is it," Arkarian questioned me. He had an amused look on his face.

"He's alive," I yelled. I was so happy. I was so in love. I hope that Dillon would feel the same when I released that stupid spell.

"Who are you talking about," Arkarian questioned me.

"Dilly-poo," I stated, using my silly nickname that I gave him when we were in love.

"You mean Dillon?" I nodded. "How do you know Dillon?" I froze then. What should I say? Would he think me as the bad person and try to kill me? Would he kick me out and try to hide Dillon from me? Should I tell a lie? I didn't know what to do, so I decided on the truth, and I would have to see the outcome.

"My mother is Lathenia," I stated quietly. "She found out that Dillon and I were in love, and she made Kaziah put a spell on him so that I could never see him again. If he looked into my eyes before the spell was broken, then he would die. I can't look at him. I can't see him die when it would be my fault."

"How would you release the spell?"

"I'd have to kiss him."

"Have you tried that before?"

"I couldn't. I haven't seen him in three years."

"I'll help you out then."

"You will?" When he nodded, I started to jump up and down again. I felt so happy that I could fly. I would be able to see Dillon again, and I would soon be with my love. That's only if he still loved me. Three years is a long time. He could have already moved on and loved someone else for all that I know. That thought made me extremely sad. I didn't want that to be the case. It would be incredible mean of me to release the spell that he had if he did.

"He's not in love with anyone," Arkarian stated. I looked at him with surprise. How could I miss that he was a truthseer with my observations. I touched his forehead to learn more. He was a truthseer, he could use materialization, and he was ageless. Another ageless person to face with, yippy (sarcasm).

I put my arm down. "How do you do that," he questioned me.

"The same way you materialize things," I answered him.

"You're very gifted."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else you can do?"

"I can bring people back to life." He stared at me with wide eyes. I knew that he was thinking that it wasn't possible to do that. He hadn't seen me do anything else except for what I do best which was seeing what everyone else knows through their minds. They can't block me either when I touch them. I can turn my powers off though, which is a nice break from constantly having to check a person's honesty and trustworthiness.

A girl came running into the room then which I instantly knew as Isabel. I didn't say anything to her yet because it would be weird if I was able to know who she was, but she didn't know me. It'd be awkward.

"Isabel, this is Clarissa," Arkarian introduced me, "Of course you already know Isabel." What is generally the greeting on this planet? I didn't know anything about it. I touched Arkarian's forehead to find out the answer. A handshake. That seemed easy enough. I put my hand down again, and I stuck my hand out for Isabel to shake.

When she touched me, there was a lot of Arkarian going through her mind. Most of it was her love for him. I knew that they were soul mates, and I was happy that she knew Dillon as well. How much I have missed him. Seeing him in their memories were enough to get me through the day. I was interested that she was a healer, and that she also could see visions. I would like to get to know her more. She was the only other person that I met that could change the body with her skill besides me. This was going to be a long friendship I hope. She was also ageless.

"Can you stop that, Clarissa," Arkarian questioned me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I stepped away. Did I overdo it? Was I holding on to her hand too long? Was I not polite? What was happening.

"Isabel was feeling uncomfortable," Arkarian stated as he read my thoughts. I've been around people that were uncomfortable with what I do before, but they never asked me to stop.

"Is she a new member of the guard," Isabel questioned Arkarian.

"No. I doubt that they even know about her yet."

"You're wrong, Arkarian," Dartemis said as he was coming down into the room.

"Uncle," I yelled and ran over to him.

"Hi Clarissa, how are you doing," he greeted me. We pulled out of our hug then.

"I'm alright. Mother's made it tough on me, but I'm finally free!"

"That's a good thing. Does Dillon know yet?"

"I haven't seen him today, and besides, I couldn't look into his eyes yet. He would die on me."

"That is true," he sighed.

"I see that you have already met," Arkarian stated.

"I've known her for years," Dartemis started to explain, "She created a portal one day without her mother's permission, and she came to where I was staying at. We've been close ever since. It was a nice thing to know that you had family that wanted to talk to you, and that actually knew that you were alive." I looked into his thoughts then, and I saw that he knew Dillon too. I jumped up and down with joy.

"Calm down, or you're going to die before you can even see him," Dartemis stated jokingly.

"Where's my other uncle," I questioned him. He backed away from me, and I knew that this wasn't a good answer.

"He died when your mother was killed," he told me. He kept a blank face, and I knew that he was hiding something.

"Where's Rochelle, Dartemis?" He took a step away from me, but he pulled Isabel and Arkarian back with him. Why was he doing this? What was he keeping from me? What was going on here?

I took a step closer to him, but two people came in then. I recognized the boy as Matt, my cousin, but I didn't know who the girl was.

"Clarissa," Dartemis said as he walked over to the both of them, "This is my son, Matt, and this is his girlfriend, Neriah."

"Hi," they said at the same time.

"Hello," I said as I walked over towards them, but Dartemis led them to where Arkarian and Isabel were standing. Everyone, except for Arkarian, had confusion on their faces. What was going on here?

Two more people came in then. An older man was walking next to a boy that was very miserable and sad. I went to touch his forehead to see what was wrong. Dartemis was trying to stop me, but it was too late. I knew everything now. Why he was keeping a secret from me. What that secret was. I knew and I was devastated.

Rochelle was dead. I wasn't there to save her when she died. I couldn't stand the pain that I felt. I started to sob, and I couldn't stop. My best friend, my sister, was dead, and I wouldn't ever get to see her again even if I tried to do resurrection. It has been weeks since she died. I didn't know if I could bring her back from the dead or not. I was useless.

I felt someone pick me up just as I was about to fall to my knees. My legs felt like jelly, and I couldn't use them.

"Arkarian, get me a room quick," Dartemis demanded. I was carried around but I didn't pay any attention to my surroundings. Rochelle was dead, and I didn't know if I could do anything about it.

Someone laid me on the bed, and just before I was going to sob deeper, a calming hand was placed on my shoulder. Eventually, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Arkarian**

"Arkarian, get me a room quick," Dartemis commanded, and I quickly went to one of the bedrooms. Clarissa was still sobbing, and it didn't look good. She was taking this really hard. I don't think that anyone else besides Ethan could be so bad. I haven't known her for long, but I was already worried about her.

Once she was on a bed, she seemed to be even worse. I put my hand on her because I soothed everyone with my touch. It was getting quieter with every passing minute, and she was soon asleep. News was hard to take for her right now. Now I think that everyone understands why Dartemis was trying to get everyone away from her. I knew because she told me already what she could do. We had a nice conversation together before she found out that Rochelle was dead.

Dartemis and I walked out of the room quietly, and once the door was closed he sighed in frustration. He didn't seem to like it much either. She seemed like such an innocent girl to me even though her mother was the Goddess of Chaos.

We entered the main area to find that everyone was still standing. How could I be so rude and forget to bring the chairs out? I materialized the chairs for everyone to have a seat. I left one out for Dillon because he seemed to not be here yet. Jimmy had come while Dartemis and I were taking care of Clarissa, and he seemed informed already with what everyone else knew.

"Who is that girl, Dartemis," Matt questioned him. Matt still wasn't comfortable with calling Dartemis dad or father, but Dartemis didn't seem to mind.

"She's your cousin," Dartemis stated truthfully, but he left out which sibling it was.

"Lorian's," Shaun asked. I knew this would come up sooner or later. Dartemis shook his head. There were gasps of shock all over the room. They had never expected that Lathenia would decide to have her own child. I didn't think of that either until I met Clarissa. I had a strong feeling that she was good.

"How could you let her in here, Arkarian," Matt questioned me. I didn't think that he'd be this hateful of Clarissa.

"I didn't. She let herself in," I whispered truthfully. I knew that people wouldn't like this, but I had to say something. There were more gasps of shock.

"We don't even know her," Isabel stated.

"Most of us present don't," Dartemis corrected her. She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Dillon is her soul mate. Lathenia put a spell on Dillon that he couldn't look at her or he'd die. She also erased his mind completely of her. There is only one way to break the spell."

"How would that happen," Neriah questioned.

"Clarissa has to...kiss Dillon," Dartemis stated hesitantly.

"What," Matt boomed as he stood up. I checked Clarissa to see if she had woken up. I was surprised that she didn't. Matt must have put a protective shield around the room when we weren't here.

"Calm down, Matthew," Dartemis commanded. Matt slowly sat back down in his chair. "I am not going to let anything happen to my niece."

"You don't even know anything about her," Matt denied him, even though he didn't know the truth, but he tried to avoid it.

"I've known her for eight years," Dartemis stated.

"You didn't tell me about it?"

"What would I have said to make it sound better than what is going through your mind?"

"You still could have told me."

"Do not judge a person just because of their parents."

"Who is her father," Isabel asked abruptly.

"Marduke," I stated for everyone else. There were more shocked gasps.

"That's my sister in there," Neriah questioned us as she looked through the wall as if she could see Clarissa lying on the bed sleeping. I nodded. She got up, but Matt pulled her down again.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now," Dartemis stated as he read Neriah's thoughts. She wanted to go see Clarissa. She wanted to get to know her sister. She wanted more than just her mother for a family. They were both immortal, and she wanted them to be close.

"Why not," she questioned him.

"She's really traumatized right now, Neriah," I answered her. "She probably won't be getting up for a while. Her brain is protecting itself the only way it knows. She needs to sleep, and then you'll be able to get to know her." She sighed with frustration, but she seemed to understand what Clarissa needs to get right now.

"What are we going to tell Dillon," Isabel questioned. We all knew that he couldn't find out that his soul mate was in the other room because that would mean that he would run in there. They'd make eye contact, and he would die. Clarissa could bring him back to live, but it wouldn't be the same really. She'd feel miserable, and if she needed concentration, she probably wouldn't be able to do it.

"We won't tell him anything yet," Dartemis declared, "He'll have to find out eventually, but right now is not the time. Let us wait until Clarissa is up and feeling better before we try to release the spell. It would not help with anything to have Dillon trying to go out and find her. That would be a disaster really." We sat there quietly and just thought about what he said. That would be, and Dartemis knew better than anyone besides Clarissa what would happen if Dillon went looking for her.

"What does she know about the Guard," Matt questioned.

"She knows everything that the order knows because of her gift. I have told her as much as I could about the Guard, but we had very complicated ways to be able to communicate," Dartemis answered.

"How much of that information is true?"

"The only true information really was about a person's gift, and what I was able to tell her. There wasn't much besides that."

"Can she be trusted?"

"Absolutely."

"Did her mother know what was in the conversations that you had with her?"

"No, she never looked into her daughter's mind. She always locked her away, but Clarissa kept the secret of me living as a precaution. She would never think of me when she was back into her little cottage."

"How long do you think until it would be safe to start interrogating her?"

"She will not be interrogated, Matthew."

"I am just trying to protect the Guard, and I want to make sure that everyone will be safe with her around."

"She is my most trusted company. If I ever needed her, she would do anything to help me."

"Are you sure about that?" Dartemis looked furious when Matt questioned his authority and his decision. He didn't get a word out because Dillon came into the room then. It was lucky that everyone could stop talking about Clarissa as if she wasn't in the other room.

"Hey everybody," Dillon stated as he came into the main area. I materialized a chair for him. He didn't seem right though. I didn't know what was going on. He seemed sad and hurt.

"What's wrong, Dillon," Ethan questioned. It was the first time that he spoke today, and I was surprised that he was talking to Dillon right now. He still blamed Dillon for Rochelle's death when he wasn't blaming himself or Marduke. He even blamed the prophecy sometimes.

"I don't know," Dillon replied, "I've just been having the huge head ache today, and I don't know why. I get headaches sometimes, but they're never this intense. I took some pills for it, but it didn't work. Now it's even more intense than before, and I don't know why."

"I can try to heal it for you," Isabel suggested. She started to walk over to him, but Dartemis stopped her.

"It's not something that you can heal," he whispered to her. I was starting to understand it now. I checked Clarissa, and she had a huge headache too. They put a spell on them and made it so that if they ever got close to each other, they would hurt and walk the other way probably.

We suddenly heard a gasp from the entrance of the room. When we all looked, we saw Clarissa running around the corner.


	4. Chapter 3

**Clarissa**

I woke up to find that I was lying in a bed. How did I get here? Then it all came back to me. I had found out that my best friend died, and I could do nothing to bring her back. That made me miserable. I don't know if I could help her or not. I knew that she was going to die eventually, but not like how she did! She died for her love. My father was so filled with hate that he would do anything to get pleasure out of it.

I decided to get out of bed after a couple minutes of making sure that I wasn't going to cry. That was embarrassing of me to do that in front of everyone. I couldn't help it though. The boy, Ethan, was in so much pain that it didn't help my own situation. Dartemis must have known that, and that was why he didn't want me to touch Ethan (or anyone else). It wasn't a shock really because he was a protective uncle from the beginning.

I left the room making sure that I was quiet. I didn't want unnecessary concern. I got that enough from Dartemis. I was thinking that I might get that a lot from Arkarian. He seemed like that kind of person.

When I rounded the corner, I stopped in my tracks, and I gazed at the boy sitting with his back to me. It was him! I could tell even after all of those years. I wanted to run into his arms and cry my eyes out because of how much I miss him, but I knew that I couldn't do that. I couldn't do anything until the spell was released.

His head was turning, and I gasped as I remembered that I was frozen to the spot. I quickly ran around the corner, and I hoped with all of my life that he we was still alive. I didn't exactly know how this spell was supposed to work, but I loved him too much to not take any precautions.

I went back into my room, and I sat in front of the door, so that no one could come in. I tried to listen in and see if Dillon was hurt, but I couldn't for some reason. I was curious of why, but I knew that I couldn't do anything right now. Dillon's safety was my main priority. He was most important. Nothing could happen to him no matter what I felt. He was going to stay alive, and I had to stay away from him for his sake.

**Arkarian**

"Who was that," Dillon asked as he started to get up, but Dartemis held him down. Dartemis had moved when he saw that Clarissa was up. We had to make sure that Dillon wasn't going to go look for Clarissa. If they made any eye contact, he would die. We couldn't let that happen. She's already lost Rochelle, but that was like the size of a pea compared to how much she loves Dillon. I would know only because of how much I love Isabel. I was sad when Rochelle died, but I couldn't stop thinking that I was glad that it was her rather than Isabel. I know that it was wrong of me, but I would die without Isabel. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if she had died. I'd probably try to kill myself. I'm surprised that Ethan hasn't tried anything like that yet. I would hate to lose my best friend this early in his life. I would like to see that he goes throughout his life and be able to talk to him like we always did before Rochelle died, but I knew that would never happen again. Rochelle would never come back, and Ethan wouldn't be whole like he used to be.

"Matt, get a blindfold," I said as an idea came into my head. It was perfect, and I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought about it before. "Jimmy, can you hand me that rope behind you there?"

"Here," Matt and Jimmy said at the same time as they handed me the things that I had requested.

"Dartemis, hold him down," I stated. Dartemis did as I said, and I knew that he saw my plan in my head and thought that I was right to try this.

"What are you doing to me," Dillon questioned as I put the blindfold on him.

"You'll find out soon little one," Dartemis said to him as if to comfort him. Dillon didn't say anything, but his mind was full of suspicion and confusion. It was irregular for Dillon _not_ to say anything, and I think that we liked the quieter Dillon.

I finished with the blindfolds and tied his hands behind him. I knew that if he wanted to he could get out of them, but he wasn't going to do anything now because he trusted us enough.

Once I was done, I asked, "Neriah, could you get Clarissa?" I didn't need my truthseeing powers to know that Dillon got some pain in his head as he heard Clarissa's name. He flinched from the magnitude of the pain. I didn't know how to comfort him, so we all stayed quiet. Neriah did as I asked, and Matt followed her just to make sure that she'd be safe. After a couple of minutes, Clarissa came in escorted by Neriah and Matt.

**Clarissa**

I was still sitting on the floor when someone tried to open the door. I pushed back with all the strength that I could. I didn't want Dillon to come in here. Were they really going to put him in danger like that? Did they even care about him at all? Was he just a nobody to them?

"Dillon's not here," a girl whispered through the crack in the door. I hesitated for a few minutes, but then I decided to open the door. The couple that I saw that it was Matt and Neriah. They were a cute couple. I couldn't believe that they were immortal like me! It was the first time meeting an immortal that was my age, and there were two of them!

"Arkarian wants to see you in the main chamber," Matt informed me, but I wouldn't move. Was he putting Dillon on purpose for a reason? Was he trying to hurt me because of who my mother was? Wasn't Dartemis going to stop him?

"It's going to be fine, Clarissa," Neriah stated as she kneeled down to my level. "No one is going to hurt Dillon or you. We have a plan, and it is going to work, but you have to trust us first. Can you do that?" I thought about that for a couple of seconds, and then I nodded. She stood up, and then she held a hand out for me to take. I read her while I stood up. I found a lot of the information useful, but what I thought was the best information was that she was my sister! I couldn't believe that I actually have a real sister. I've always dreamed of having a sister, but I never thought that I would. She's an immortal too, which is a plus because I could get to know her for forever.

The guy, Matt, pulled my hand away from my sister. He seemed angry that I was reading about her. He must be a truthseer too.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I didn't want to have enemies where I felt like I belonged. I never felt like I had belonged in the Order, and now I have finally found that place.

"It's okay," Neriah said as she glared at Matt. She didn't seem happy with what he did. I couldn't really understand really. I'll have to ask Dartemis to explain to me later about it. He explained everything to me because I had no knowledge of anything except for the people that came into my cabin whenever they needed to be checked.

"Let's go," Matt commanded. He seemed to get more pissed off when Neriah glared at him. I was definitely going to talk to Dartemis about this. I didn't know what was going on.

We walked out of the room in silence. I stayed behind Neriah and Matt just in case I needed to run back to the room. Matt must have overheard my thoughts, so he pushed me in front of them. Neriah glared at him again. Relationships were very strange and confusing.

When we walked into the main room, all I say was Dillon tied up and blindfolded. What was going on here? What were they doing? Was this some kind of trick?

Dartemis raised his hand towards me, and I took it to find out the information that I needed. They blindfolded Dillon so he didn't see me, and they tied him up so that he wasn't able to take off the blindfold when I kissed him. Now I get what they were doing. I had to get this kiss right, or it wasn't going to work. I couldn't separate from Dillon during the kiss or I would have to start all over again.

I walked in front of him, and I turned to face him. He couldn't see me staring at him, which I was thankful of. I decided to take this kind of slow. I put my hands on his cheek, and he seemed to move into both of them at the same time instinctively. I took it as a good sign. I saw everything about him just like before. I always would shut off my power before I would touch Dillon because it would get annoying and in the way.

I kissed him, and Dillon groaned from the pain he felt. I felt it too, but I was an immortal. I could withstand this, and I was afraid that Dillon would not. He was strong though, so all I could do was hope that he was going to be alright.

I closed my eyes so I could watch the spell die. It would be a five step process, and I'd say it would take thirty seconds for each of the parts to die off. The first one was already off, so I just had to stay connected to Dillon for two minutes.

They were the longest two minutes of my entire life. I was so nervous that I would break away from him that I felt like I was dropping bullets. I didn't want him to die. He was my everything, and I needed him to be there for me. I didn't know what I would do when he died, but I knew that I couldn't live without him. He was the one who helped me with all of my pain, and he was the one that was holding my heart. I could never die unless an immortal killed me, but I would feel like I was dead. I wouldn't be able to survive that pain. I barely did the last time.

Finally the last part of the spell broke, and all of Dillon's memories were rushing into his head. They were all about me, and I was overwhelmed with how he felt about me before hand. He felt like I was his goddess to him even though he was under command of my mother.

"Clarissa," Dillon breathed. There were tears coming down his face, and I kissed them away. I didn't want him to feel sadness. It would be my fault, and I didn't want that.

Dartemis untied Dillon's hands, and I pulled away from Dillon. I didn't want to, but I had to give Dillon space if that was what he wanted. He was not mine like he use to be anymore, and I had to respect that. I love him, but he needed space to adjust everything. He might not even want me anymore, but that thought made me internally sad.

Dillon slowly raised the blindfold, and he stared at me. I didn't know what he was thinking, and that bothered me to no end. I wanted to touch him, but I had to wait. I couldn't do anything until he made the decision.

He made the decision quickly though. I wrapped his arm around the waist, and he pulled me towards him. He soon enveloped me into the best kiss ever. He wouldn't let go, and I didn't want to. I had missed him too much to let him go.

He surprised me with picking me up off my feet, which made me screech. Some of the people around us laughed, but the one person that didn't was Ethan. He had the opposite reaction. He seemed even sadder. I made my decision then, but I would wait until later. I would need some help, but I wanted to be with Dillon right now.

Dillon carried me to the bedroom that I was staying in, and we enveloped every minute with our love.


	5. Chapter 4

**Arkarian**

"Well, that was interesting," I stated after the silence that fell when Dillon carried Clarissa into the bedroom that was hers as long as she stayed here. I doubted that she was going to stay here for long now that she had Dillon back into her life.

"How far have they gone in their relationship anyway," Matt questioned rudely, but I doubted that anyone but them knew really. Maybe Dartemis and Rochelle, but that was it.

"Why were we called here for anyway," Jimmy asked after a couple minutes of Matt's unanswered question.

"Some of the Order are rebelling, and I want to make sure that you know about it," Dartemis stated, "And there are rumors that the Order have a new leader."

"That's not possible," Shaun stated, "When Lathenia died, the Order was supposed to be finished."

"We do not know the mind of my sister," Dartemis answered solemnly. "She could have planned ahead for this all along."

"She couldn't possibly know that she was going to die," Isabel protested.

"She didn't know, but she might have thought that it could happen," I stated.

"It couldn't be possible for anyone—besides Isabel—to know when they might actually die. If it was that easy for an immortal to know, then there'd be more than four immortals living," Jimmy stated.

"That is true," Shaun agreed, "If I was Lathenia, I would have thought about that too."

"So you have to be careful, and there's one more thing," Dartemis stated.

"What is it," Jimmy asked.

"You have to watch out for Clarissa."

"So you're saying that we have babysitting duty," Matt questioned.

"She's not a baby, Matt," I stated.

"To this world she is," Dartemis commented. That is true. She probably hasn't been out of her house all of her life. She's all new to this.

"How long will it be until they're done in there," Neriah complained. The only thing on her mind was to get to know her sister. I don't think that she's even going to let her out of her sight from now on. If Dillon's not with Clarissa, then Neriah's going to be there for her.

"You never know," I stated, "Just think about being away from Matt for four years. You'd want to spend time with him too, wouldn't you?"

"But he can't hog her forever."

"He probably could," Ethan stated, speaking for the first time tonight. He was sad, and I could tell that he was thinking about Dillon got his soul mate back, but he never could. I wish there was a way to make my best friend happy again, but I don't think that he ever will be again.

"I don't even want to think what they're doing in there," Matt stated grudgedly.

"What are we going to do about them after they come out," Shaun questioned.

"I can't tell you what to do about my niece and Dillon," Dartemis stated.

"I just want to talk to her," Neriah stated. She was getting impatient, and that was a lot to say about her. She barely ever got impatient.

"They're coming out in three, two, one," Isabel stated. Just as she predicted, they came out with their hair in a tangle and clothes in a mess.

"What were you to doing," Matt questioned.

"Something we haven't done in a long time," Dillon stated as he wrapped his arms around Clarissa.

"What? Have sex?"

"No," Clarissa answered, "We kissed. We haven't had sex yet, and we don't plan to this soon."

"What are you going to do about it when he's dead," Matt questioned.

"It's a plan to yet figure out," Clarissa stated as she glanced at Ethan. She could tell that he didn't know what her power was yet. I didn't know what to think about her next plan though. It sounded dangerous, and I knew that it would cost Isabella and Clarissa. I'd hope that they'd be alright. They'd be doing the right thing in their minds, but what about Ethan's. Would there be consequences to her plan?

"What is the Guard going to do with the Order," Matt questioned.

"We do not know yet," Dartemis stated, "But there is no reason to ignore the Order. They are our enemy, and we have to watch out."

"When I was looking into some of the Order's minds, it looked like my mother had another child. She had a son that could do the same thing that she could do. His name is Tyrant," Clarissa stated.

"Do you know anymore about this person," Matt questioned.

"I do not know much, but I do know that he was as evil and chaos thirsty as my mother, if not more," she stated.

"Do you know his power," I asked.

"I believe that it is about the same as my mother's," Clarissa answered.

"We'll have to watch the time porter then," Dartemis observed. I could tell that he thought very highly of his niece. Matt could see it too, but he tried to hide it.

"Do you think that you've ever met him," Neriah asked.

"I don't think so," she stated. "She seemed very protective of him, a lot more protective than to me, and whenever someone did see them, I never saw them again. I figured out later that she was killing them so the guard couldn't find out. She could read my mind while I used my power to know."

"That is very like what my sister was," Dartemis sighed.

"I don't think that I'm going to want to meet him ever though," Clarissa informed us.

"Why not," Jimmy asked.

"When he got to about twelve years old I think, he started beating on people. Sometimes they'd lose a limb because of his torment. Marduke started tormenting him since he was a toddler. I'm sure that he started even before that."

"Did you ever get treated like that," Shaun questioned. I knew that he had a serious distaste for that kind of thing. I do also.

"No," she answered. "He doesn't do that kind of thing to girls. He wouldn't look at me really because he was missing Neriah too much."

"Why would he miss me," she asked.

"Because he loved you no matter what kind of evil he was," she stated. "It was hard for him to see you in the cage. It was even harder for him when he lost you again because Matt captured you, or kidnapped you in his mind."

"You've looked into his mind," Jimmy asked. She nodded. "What's it like?"

"Very dark and dismal really. There was a lot of hatred against you, Shaun and Ethan. There was a few specks of good whenever he thought about his oldest daughter, but that was only for her. He hated your mother for taking her away from him. I wouldn't blame her though. I would have done the exact same thing if I were her."

"Did you ever look into your mother's mind," Matt questioned.

"My mother would never touch me ever since I was a baby," Clarissa answered. "She wouldn't go near me unless she had to when she found out my powers are. That's why I was locked up."

"How long was that," Jimmy asked.

"I don't really know," she stated. "I never really knew what time it was. I knew that it was a long time before I saw Dillon and…Rochelle." I saw that Ethan flinched at the name. Clarissa did also, but Dillon comforted her; Ethan had no one.

"So is the meeting over," Dillon asked. Dartemis nodded.

"Could I speak to you, Arkarian," Clarissa asked. She was blocking her mind, so I didn't know what was happening. I could see that Dartemis and Matt didn't either. I nodded and started to walk off before Matt walked in front of me.

"Can't you say what you have to say here, Clarissa," Matt questioned.

"No, I can't," she stated.

"I'll be fine, Matt," I said trying to reassure him. He was really filling up the duty of being a leader. I was very proud of what he has become, even if he steps in between Isabel and my relationship. It still annoys me when he does, but he hasn't done anything drastic lately. I can see that he learned from the last time.

She led me to her room, away from the others. I couldn't help but wonder what this was all about. "I have an idea, but I need your help."

"What exactly is your idea," I questioned.

She lowered her voice and said, "I'm going to bring Rochelle back to life."

"That's a big task, Clarissa," I told her. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive," she stated. "I just need to get permission from Ethan, and I need Isabel's help. I can't do it without her."

"I know how it's going to affect Isabel, but how is this going to affect you," I questioned. She blocked her mind from me. What was going to happen?

"I'll worry about that myself when the time comes," she stated blankly. What was it like for her?

"I don't think that is what you wanted to talk to me about initially, is it," I asked. She shook her head.

"I need to know where Marduke died," she said while twisting her fingers together.

"Why is that," I asked.

"If I'm going to bring Rochelle back to life, then that means I'm going to have to kill Marduke before he gets a chance to live again," she stated.

"What exactly do you mean," I questioned.

"Well, from what I read in Ethan's mind, Marduke died because Lorian put a curse on Rochelle. If I'm going to bring her back to life, then I'm going to have to smash him into a lot of pieces especially since he's got the power to be ageless. I don't think that we can capture him if he's living again. Tyrant would either want him on his team, or he'd try to kill him. I'd hope for killing him, but I do not know Tyrant personally. I haven't seen his thoughts either."

"Nothing can be done about Tyrant," I stated. "But we can do something about Marduke. Let me get Matt in here first." I walked out of the room and into the other room. Everyone looked up at me when I entered. "Matt, may we see you for a moment." He nodded and walked with me back into the room.

"What would you want to talk about," Matt questioned.

"We need some sledge hammers," I answered. Clarissa looked at me with confusion. She must not know what they are. I showed her a picture of one.

"Perfect," she said with a smile. Matt looked at her suspiciously.

"How many would you need," Matt asked.

"One would be fine," Clarissa answered. We looked at her with questions in our eyes. "I have some pay back to do."

"What do you mean," Matt questioned.

"I am killing Marduke," she informed him. "Just because he didn't physically abuse, doesn't mean he didn't starve me. I went many nights without eating because of him. Last year was the worst because we lost Rochelle and Dillon. I want to beat the crap out of him."

"But he's already dead," Matt stated.

"It's a complicated story," I told him. I don't think that I could even repeat it without him thinking that I'm crazy.

"I want to know," Matt demanded.

"You'll know when the time comes, Matt," Clarissa stated wisely. You could tell that she was an immortal by the way she walked around and spoke.

"I am the leader of this group, and I demand to know what is going on," he stated. He definitely had a temper of an immortal.

"When the time is right," Clarissa said. "You have to be patient, and then you will get what you want. Remember, want and need are two different things, Matthew."

"She's right, you know," Neriah said from the doorway. "You are going to have to learn patience sometime. It is one of your weaknesses."

"Is it gang up against Matt day," Matt questioned. We all shook our heads.

"Calm down Matt," Neriah stated. "We all know that you are stressed out. Come on. Let's go home."

"I guess I won't be able to get those sledgehammers for you," Matt stated.

"I'll go out looking for them," Clarissa said.

"You don't know where you're going," Neriah stated.

"I don't," she admitted, "But I have my own personal tour guide."

"Who," Matt questioned.

"Me," Dillon said when he walked up behind him. "You ready to go?" Clarissa nodded.

"Where are you going," Dartemis questioned.

"Dillon is taking me on a date," Clarissa answered with a smile.

"Be careful you two, and you better take care of my niece," he warned.

"Relax, Dartemis," Clarissa stated while Dillon gulped. I could imagine that he was thinking about the consequences of something happening.

"Where are you going," I asked.

"I'm going to take her out to a movie and then a romantic diner," Dillon answered.

"Aw, that's so cute," Neriah stated.

"Jeez Dillon. You're going to make me look bad," Matt whined.

"I'm finally better at something better than the 'master'," Dillon stated with an arm up in the air.

"You wish," Matt joked.

"Let's get going," Dillon said taking Clarissa's hand.

"Be safe," I stated. They both nodded as they walked out of the cave.

"They'll be fine," Jimmy stated as we all watched to cave door. He was right; they were going to do fine.


	6. Chapter 5

**Clarissa's POV**

"I had a really great time last night," I told Dillon when we were walking back to the cave. After we left the cave, Dillon took me to a movie called _the Proposal_. (**AN: Seen the movie; it is great. I saw it a couple days ago, and sometimes I thought I would die laughing. It is a chickflick, but it's more like a comedy. I recommend that you go if you haven't seen it.**) It was a hilarious movie, and I loved it. Sandra Bullock is a great actress from what I saw in that movie. Ryan Reynolds seems like a great actor also. Then he took me out to a romantic diner, and we were able to eat outside. It was such a beautiful sunset to watch. I would never get that kind of view from where I use to live. After that, we went to his apartment. You don't really need to know about that part really.

"I did too," he stated. "I'm glad to have you back in my life, Clarissa. I'd be lost without you really."

"Same here, Dillon," I whispered.

"I don't know how it was for you though," Dillon stated. "I didn't even remember you until you kissed me, but you remembered me all the way. It's been three years, and you had to be there throughout all of it. I can't imagine the pain that you felt."

"It was a little painful, I'll admit," I told him, "But I always was happy whenever I thought about you because I always thought you were safe no matter what. I also asked Dartemis to watch over you whenever he can."

"I'm glad you did," he whispered. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't be looked after by him. He just is a little temperamental sometimes."

"He's also protective of the people he cares about," I said. "Not like my mother."

"He's a great uncle, isn't he," Dillon asked.

"The best really," I answered. I was telling the truth. Dartemis has done a lot for me throughout my lifetime, and I don't know how I could ever repay him.

"Are you ready to go, Clarissa," Arkarian questioned when Dillon and I walked into the cave.

"Where exactly," I asked.

"To go take a visit to Marduke," Matt stated. I just then saw three sledgehammers behind them.

"I'm ready when you are really," I said going to grab one of them, but Matt stopped me.

"I haven't heard what you are going to plan to do, and I'd like to know what is going on," Matt stated. "So could you tell me now."

"Later, Matt," I answered. "I have to talk to some people before I can talk to the others and you."

"Why so," he questioned.

"In due time, you will know the answer," I stated. "You've got the rest of eternity to figure that out, Matt. I don't think that Dartemis or Neriah are going to kill you, and I am certainly not going to kill you. I do not believe that Tyrant is an immortal, so he can't kill you. You have nothing to be upset about really. You have your whole life ahead of you with your loved one, while others aren't so lucky. I'm going to spend as much time as I can with him in this dimension as I can."

"What do you mean this dimension," Dillon questioned.

"What? You don't want to see me in your afterlife," I asked.

"You can't die to see me, Clarissa," Dillon protested.

"I don't have to," I stated. "All I have to do is go live with Dartemis, and I can see you as much as I want when you die."

"If that's what you want," he said. I could see that he was starting to think about my idea, and I wouldn't be surprised if he liked it.

"Are we ready to go," Matt asked. I nodded. "I'd like to do this before sunset, if you don't mind."

"I'd like to start this now really," I stated. "But I don't have any wings."

"I got them, and I'm an immortal," Matt scoffed. "You get them no matter what."

"My mother took them when I was a little child," I stated. "She didn't like the idea of me escaping away from her, especially if I made her mad."

"What's the worst thing that you've done to your mother," Arkarian asked.

"I messed with all of her equipment on time travel," I answered. "It took her a couple of weeks to figure out how you were supposed to put it back together."

"When was that," Matt questioned.

"Just before I was put into the cabin," I stated. "She didn't think that I was evil enough to do anything, so she decided to use me as a person to find spies. No one can block me whenever I touch them. She didn't want me to die, but she also didn't want to be of any us to anyone else."

"How did you get here," Matt questioned. "And where is this cabin that you talk about?"

"In another dimension," I answered. "I got here through a portal. It was the only way."

"You made one," Arkarian inquired. I nodded.

"Are we ready to go yet," I questioned. I was getting impatient with us just standing here and talking. They both nodded.

"Let's go this way," Arkarian suggested. We went through the cave's long tunnel, and we finally stopped at a door after about five to ten minutes. It was a doorway into the forest.

"Which way," I questioned.

"We're almost there," Arkarian stated. It took us about five minutes to get up the hill since we were holding the sledgehammers. It was a very deep climb. I didn't think that it would take so long. "Right through those trees." I ran ahead of them, adrenaline running through my veins.

Once I burst through the trees, I saw his stony body, still sitting where they had left him before. Anger rushed through my body as I thought of my past and how involved Marduke was in it.

"Ready," Arkarian asked when Matt and him walked through the trees.

"I've been ready for this my whole entire life," I stated. "It's payback time." I took the sledgehammer and hit the top of his head. It chipped. I continuously hit Marduke, and soon Matt and Arkarian joined in. We made him crumble into pieces.

"What now," Matt questioned after we were done.

"Now, I need to talk to Ethan and Isabel," I stated as I headed back.

"What do you want with my sister," Matt inquired.

"I just need to talk to her," I said trying to keep Matt calm.

"She'll be in good hands, Matt," Arkarian stated. "It's only going to be a talk." We went home silently. We didn't really have anything to talk about. It was so uncomfortable, and it was mostly because Matt hated or resented me. I knew that he didn't trust me because I was Lathenia's daughter. I was expecting it, but I was surprised at how many of them showed that they trusted me. I thought that they wouldn't have, and I didn't expect to see Dartemis in this dimension. Life is full of unexpected surprises I guess.

"How was your job," Dillon questioned as we came back into the cave. He had waited for me to be with him again. He was too nervous to leave me alone, and he didn't want to either.

"It is done, and now for the second part," I replied. I went in search of Isabel, and I soon found her. "Isabel?"

"Yeah," she questioned as she walked towards me.

"Could I," I asked, putting my head towards her forehead. She just nodded. I only did a quick search because I wanted to know how well her abilities were for my plan to work. She was very talented at her work from what I saw. I was surprised when I saw that she had to rebuild Arkarian's kidneys. That is quite an impressive feature.

"That was interesting," she stated as I let go of her.

"You have a very good talent," I complimented her as I bowed a little.

"Why did you need to know about my talent," she questioned.

"I'd like to talk to Ethan and you at the same time for that," I stated.

"He's probably at home right now," she informed me. "Do you want to go now?" I nodded.

"Can I come too," Dillon questioned.

"I'm sorry," I said before giving him a kiss, "But I have to talk to them privately."

"You're not going to…" Dillon asked as Isabel and I walked out of the cave. I could tell that he was thinking about my second power, but I wasn't going to think of the consequence right now. I was going to have to prepare though for it when the time comes.

"What was Dillon going to ask," Isabel questioned.

"It's nothing," I stated. We walked in silence throughout the rest of the trip to Ethan's. We didn't know what to talk about really. It was a little uncomfortable, but I could manage it.

Once we made it to Ethan's house, Isabel knocked on the door. "Why do you do that," I questioned.

"One Earth, it is a custom to knock on the door so the owner of the house knows that someone is here to see them. We do not just walk in unless it is our own living space. We'll knock on Ethan's bedroom door when we get up there too," Isabel explained. I nodded. Shaun came a second later. "Is Ethan here?"

"He's up in his room like always," Shaun sighed. He seemed depressed by that fact. I hope that I can make Ethan happy like he was before.

We quickly walked to his room, and Isabel knocked before entering. Ethan was just sitting there on the bed, looking at nothing in particular. I could see why they were so worried about him.

"Hi Ethan," Isabel greeted him. He didn't pay any attention to her at all. I went over to him, and I sat down in front of him. He looked at me for a brief second. In that second, I bowed to him.

"May I," I questioned as I raised my hand to his forehead. I looked, and I watched how Rochelle died. It was sad for me, but Ethan's pain was much worse. I couldn't believe what had happened. I wanted to go back up there and kill Marduke again for what he has done, but I can't. I never will be able to.

"What was that about," Isabel asked after a couple of minutes of not touching Ethan.

"Ethan, do you know my abilities," I questioned. He shook his head. "I have the ability to read people by touch. That is my first ability. My second and most cherished ability is that I can bring people back to life, and that means that Rochelle can live again if you let me."


	7. Chapter 6

**Clarissa's POV**

He looked at me with hope that I could fulfill my words. Isabel was surprised by it, and I can imagine why. I just hope that she can help me on this quest.

"If I am allowed though, I will also need Isabel's help," I stated looking at her. She seemed surprised. "I'd need you to help me bring her body back like nothing that you've done before." She stared at me with shock.

"What do you mean," she questioned.

"Rochelle has been dead for three weeks, correct," I asked. She nodded. "She might have started to disintegrate into ash. I only can bring her body back to life, but I cannot heal like you can. It's even more intense then when you healed Arkarian in the Underworld. I can understand if you do not think that you can do this. It is going to be a hard task. It's going to take a lot of your energy, and it's fine if you can't, Isabel. Rochelle would have to be put into a coma until her body heals. Either way, I need your help."

"I miss my friend," Isabel stated. "Now you are giving us a chance to have her back, but at what cost to you? What will happen when you do this? How does it affect you?"

"You do not have to worry about what will happen to me, Isabel. I'm not going to be able to see you for a couple of days, but that is all you need to know. Will you help me with this, Isabel," I questioned. She hesitated for a little bit before she nodded. "Do we have permission from you Ethan? I believe that this will work, but there might be a chance that it doesn't. I don't want you to bring enough hope that it will be an absolute chance. I've never brought someone back to life that was more than a couple of hours dead. I will guarantee to try my best. Do we have your permission?" He nodded.

"When are you planning on doing this," Ethan questioned.

"I'm not sure yet," I stated. "I have to get everything arranged, and the others need to know about this. They wouldn't like it very much if Rochelle walked around when everyone thought that she was dead. That'd be horrendous. She won't be able to leave the cave though. She's going to have to be under watch also if any side affects happen. As I've said before, I've never brought someone back to life that was dead for longer than most."

"What am I supposed to do," Ethan questioned.

"Here's the thing, Ethan," I started slowly. "I don't know how long until her body heals. She's not going to be back to normal totally, but we are going to try and get her recovered as fast as we can. It's going to be difficult for her. We are going to let her decide whenever she wants to see you. The only thing is, I can't predict when that will be. You are going to have to be patient throughout this."

"So you're saying that I have to sit outside her door until she wants me to see her," he questioned.

"Yes and no," I stated. "You won't want to be in that cave at all, Ethan. It's going to be a painful journey, for the both of us to tell you the truth, and I don't want you there. I am only letting certain people be there for this."

"I can't be there at all," he questioned. I shook my head. "What if she wants me right away?"

"I am going to send Arkarian for you," I stated.

"He can't go walking in the streets, Clarissa," Isabel informed me.

"Doesn't he have his wings," I questioned. They nodded. "He can easily teleport himself to Ethan's room. I'm assuming that he's been here before, right?" Ethan nodded. "Then that's how he'll in form you because I know that you have wings already."

"Do you have wings," Isabel questioned.

"My mother didn't trust me enough to go out on my own, even if I had someone that she did trust watch over me. She also believed that I would run away," I explained.

"Is there anything else we need to do," Isabel questioned after a couple minutes of silence.

"We need to get the others together so they can be informed on what we are doing. We aren't going to get Rochelle's body anywhere if it's only us three. We are going to need people to help carry the coffin," I informed them.

"When should we schedule this meeting," Isabel questioned.

"As soon as possible," I stated. "The farther from her death we do this, the harder it is going to be for us, I fear. I just hope that this will work out well for the both of us." I thought that I was just mumbling to myself with the last part, but they looked up at me with surprised, and I knew that it wasn't the case.

"What do you mean," Ethan questioned.

"It's nothing," I stated. "We have to go see if the others can talk anyways, so why don't you talk to Shaun about it, and then Isabel, you can talk to Matt and Jimmy. I'm sure that Neriah's going to be with Matt, and I'm going to talk to Dillon."

"Do you need any directions to his house," Isabel asked. I shook my head.

"Let's head out," I stated before leaving Ethan's room. Shaun was outside in the hallway. "Hello Shaun. You weren't spying, were you?" I smiled to have him know that I was in a joking mood.

"No," he stated. "I just came up to ask if you and Isabel would like to stay for dinner with us tonight for my wife."

"I'm sorry, but I can't," I stated. "I must be going now. See you soon." He just nodded and headed into Ethan's room. I went downstairs and out of the house soon. Isabel caught up with me quickly, and we walked towards her house.

"We convinced Shaun to come," she informed me. I just nodded.

"How do you think this will go over with Matt," I questioned.

"I doubt that he's going to take this well," Isabel sighed. "I won't let him see what we are going to do though. He'll be crazy with worry if he was in the same area. I can't let that happen to my brother."

"That's why I'm going to have to keep everyone except you and me out of there. I'm going to warn you that this won't be easy at all. It will probably be one of the worst moments of your life," I stated.

"What will happen," she questioned. I shook my head. We had arrived at her house. She quickly went upstairs and talked to Matt before she headed back. "He's going to come soon with Neriah. I unfortunately walked in on them at the wrong time." She shivered at what must have been the memory.

"Let's head out then before I accidentally touch you and see what you are replaying in your mind," I stated before I turned on my heel and walked out. I turned my head to see Isabel's smile slowly turn evil as she raised her arm in front of her as she tried to touch me. I ran for it, and she quickly followed. "Oh Clarissa," she sang as she ran after me.

"Get that hand away from me, Isabel," I warned as I ran up the hill towards the cave. She didn't resist, even when we entered the cave. I ran over to a surprised Arkarian and hid behind him. "Isabel, put that hand down before Arkarian gets it."

"You wouldn't," she growled as she narrowed her eyes at me. I nodded, watching Isabel's arm.

"Ladies, I'm sure we can solve whatever you are talking about calmly," Arkarian stated, clearly trying to find a way out of this. "Would you be able to help me, Dillon?" I looked over at the cave entrance to see him walking in, and I smiled. Unfortunate for me, Isabel took this as an opportunity to touch me, and I got images of Matt and Neriah naked together coursing through my mind. I put my hands up to my head as if it's a way to stop it and backed away from her. Dillon immediately ran over to me.

"What's wrong," he questioned, clearly puzzled.

"Isabel," I growled. She looked at me. "Prepare to die!" And I ran after her as she ran towards the exit of the cave. She unfortunately had wings and used them to get away. I screamed in frustration. "Isabel, you better keep running because if I see you today, I won't be afraid to kill you."

"What's going on," Matt questioned, clearly mad at what he heard me say. I looked over and the images immediately popped into my head as I looked at both of them. I screamed in frustration as I stomped back to the main room. I found her sitting right next to Arkarian and immediately glared at her. She got up and backed away.

"Isabel," I growled. She turned and ran with me following her. I was soon tackled though, and when I looked it was Matt.

"What's going on," Dartemis' booming voice came as he entered the dimension. Matt got up quickly while pulling me up too violently.

"Matt, let go of her," Dillon warned. Matt didn't though.

"What's happening," Ethan questioned as he entered the cave with his father and Jimmy. They all had confused faces on their own.

"Isabel, since she was directed at you, why don't you explain what happened," Neriah suggested.

"We were walking out of the house after I walked in on you two, and I still had the image of it in my head. Clarissa tried to get away from me so she didn't have to see it, but I touched her and now she's mad that she can't get the image out of her head," she explained with her head down. Matt groaned in embarrassment.

"Now do you see why I wanted to kill her," I pointed out to Matt. "I don't want images of you naked with my sister. That's just gross." Dartemis chuckled at our exchange. I shot a glare his way.

"Clarissa, you were always hot tempered enough to be mad at little things, but loveable enough for the emotions to pass through quickly. You are truly one of a kind." I grinned at the answer.

"Why was this meeting called," Shaun questioned, getting to the point. "Ethan and I can't stay long." Everyone turned their attention to me like they already knew that it was about me. I took a deep breath and looked up to see Isabel standing next to me while Matt and Neriah sat down. Isabel grabbed my hand and sent the message _we can do this._

I started explaining then, "We already have permission from Ethan to do what we were about to do. We've went through part one already of the plan and that is to truly destroy Marduke. Now all we need is you to all know the plan. Isabel and I are going to be doing something big in the cave, and it's like nothing I've done before with my ability." Once I said that Dillon and Dartemis' attention was immediately on me like they were trying to fit it together. "Isabel and I plan on bringing Rochelle back." There was an uproar from everyone except Ethan and Isabel. We let it go on for as long as it needed to be. That took about fifteen minutes.

"Are you sure about this, Clarissa," Dartemis questioned. "I mean, this is bigger than you've already done before. Are you sure that you are prepared for it?" I was just about to answer before Dillon interrupted me.

"No she's not," he stated as he started walking over to me.

"Yes, I am, Dillon," I replied.

"No, you are not," he shouted.

"And why do you think that she isn't," Isabel questioned staring him down.

"Because she's going to die," he answered while staring at me.


	8. Chapter 7

Everyone was looking at us in surprise. They were actually looking at me, even Isabel was. The only one that didn't seem too out of it was Dartemis because I've already explained to him what would happen, but he's my protective uncle. Of course he would be worried about me, but nothing was going to happen other than the normal stuff.

"No, I am not, Dillon," I hissed. "Nothing will happen."

"So you're heart stops beating for a couple days, and you say that it's nothing," he questioned. I saw some people's eyes widen. "And then, what about the incredible pain that you told me happens once you get out of that state?" Same reaction from the other news. "What about the vomiting that happens afterwards also? And we can't forget about the fainting spells that would happen for a month at least."

"Dillon," I stated. "I will be fine. Sure, I'll have those things happening, but at least I'm keeping my promise."

"What promise," he questioned. I shook my head and tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and demanded, "What promise?"

"The promise I made myself that I wouldn't let you or Rochelle die before the age of 80," I replied. He just stared at me in confusion. "Did you really think that I wasn't going to plan something about you two since I'm immortal? Sure, I could just visit you too in a different dimension, in Dartemis' true dimension, whenever I wanted, but that wouldn't be the same. It's not the same thing as it is on this dimension. I wanted to be able to spend some time with you and Rochelle because you guys are the only thing that stopped me from making my mother kill me. Sure, it wouldn't be an easy thing to do, but I could manage it since she always threatened me by saying that she was going to kill me before you and Rochelle came along. I was too scared then by doing anything about it, but you two gave me the courage to actually stand up to her. I wouldn't let it get away from me the next time she would have threatened my life, but she found out my weakness and started threatening your life instead. Do you have any clue how much pain it was too hear that I had to save your life and do it when you didn't even know me because she decided to erase your memory of me. Yes, it did hurt 100 percent, and now you're making me hurt someone else because you can't stand to think of me in a little pain that I can easily get over. Ethan barely got a chance with Rochelle, and he's got more pain then I could have ever imagined. I didn't even have that much pain because I knew that you were alive. Ethan actually had to watch Rochelle die right in front of him because of my father's cruelty. Do you think that he's actually going to decide to blame Marduke? NO! He blames himself because of that arrow was pointing at Ethan instead of Rochelle, and he knows that more than anything else in this bloody world. Now if you are going to try and stop me from stopping the pain that I know from Ethan, then you are going to have to kill me, Dillon." Dillon stared gapping at me throughout the speech, but at the end was his breaking point. He kissed me with as much passion as he could. I looked into his eyes to see that they were teary. I felt a pang from knowing that it was because of me, but I ignored it. After we broke apart, I turned to face everyone. They looked discouraged. "So I wanted to let you all know that this is going to happen because you'd all have to agree that you'd be freaking out if you see Rochelle suddenly alive and well. That's about it."

"Shouldn't we be able to put a vote to this," Matt questioned.

"I've already got the permission from the ones that are needed in this demension, so there really is no need," I replied.

"It's not just affecting you though; it's affecting all of us," Matt disagreed. "There is a need because what if we don't want Rochelle back? I know that we all loved her when she was alive, but she's been dead for a few weeks now. It's time to get over her. We were all in pain by her death, but what if she just dies again? What will you do then? You can't keep your promise forever. They will die, and you just have to face it, Clarissa. And your situation is what you need to think of most. You would die too, even if it's only for a couple of hours."

"So you are saying to give another life up instead of just bring one back," I questioned. They all looked at me in confusion. "I bet all of you didn't know then that Ethan was planning to commit suicide until he heard about my power." It was Ethan's turn to be looked at with surprise. Ethan didn't even seem to care.

"Is this true," Shaun gasped.

"It's true," Ethan replied, nothing in his voice that could indicate that it was a lie.

"Why Ethan," Isabel asked, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong with deciding to be with the person that they love," Ethan yelled. "You got who you were supposed to be with, but I don't get that chance unless I'm dead or Clarissa helps me to bring her back to life. She's right! Why should all of you decide Rochelle and my fait when you yourselves have the people you love? Neriah, you chose to be with Matthew, even though he would have given up his life to be with you."

"That's not true," Neriah stated. Matt didn't say anything, and we all knew that Ethan was right.

"Arkarian, you decided to actually try to give up your power for Isabel," Ethan stated, and Arkarian looked away.

"Dad, you gave up this life for my mother and the rest of us," Ethan added, and Shaun nodded. "Dartemis and Clarissa, you both know what I'm talking about the most, especially you Dartemis. You haven't seen your soul mate for eighteen years." Dartemis stared at him with sadness. "So why are you all condemning me to this when you, yourselves, almost sacrificed something for the ones that you love?"

Dartemis stood then, "Clarissa, Ethan, come with me." We followed him, and he stopped at the end of the hallway. He grabbed our hands, and we vaporized into another dimension. When I looked around, I saw that we were in his dimension in his castle.

"Where are we," Ethan questioned as he looked around.

"Where in my home," Dartemis answered. "The land of the spirits." Ethan turned towards Dartemis with a look of hope. Dartemis was meditating, and I knew what would happen. A second later, she appeared.

"Is there anything you—," she stopped short when she beheld Ethan and I with her eyes. Spirit tears sprung to her eyes, and my own tears sprung up as well.

"Is this real," Ethan gasped as he looked at Rochelle's ghost form. His own tears were streaming down his face. Rochelle floated over to him to try and wipe them away, but her fingers just pasted through him. Her tears started running down her face and she sunk to the floor, sobbing. Ethan kneeled in front of her, but didn't try to touch her, knowing that his hand would just pass through her. "Rochelle." There was happiness and sadness combined in his voice. I knew that he was sad because he couldn't hold her.

"Rochelle," I cried as I ran over to her. She got up and ran over to me. I threw my arms around her and held her. A moment later, her arms wrapped around me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Clarissa," she whimpered. After a couple of minutes of holding each other, she asked, "Did you see him yet?" I nodded. She pulled back in surprise. "Is the curse broken now?"

"Yes," I cheered. Ethan walked over to us in wonder.

"How," he asked.

"It's my power," I replied. "I'm connected to the dead no matter what. I found it out the first time I came here, and I just knew about it for a long time."

"You never told me," Rochelle stormed.

"There wasn't a need to," I replied. "You wouldn't be able to come here anyways, and I couldn't tell you about my uncle."

"I should have made a connection between you two when I met Dartemis," she sighed. "I could have seen you by coming here!" I shook my head. "Why?"

"After you and Dillon left the Order, mother tightened up security after that. The only person I would ever see after that was mother," I explained.

"I wish I would have been able to kill that evil bitch," she cursed.

"You wouldn't have been able to in the first place, Rochelle," I disagreed.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "I wish it was different."

"Do you wish that you would be able to go back to earth," Ethan asked, hope filled in his voice.

"Yes," she admitted.

"There we go, Dartemis," Ethan yelled. "We've got permission from the last person!" Rochelle looked at me in confusion.

"What is he talking about," she whispered.

"You didn't explain, Ethan, so you don't have permission from her yet," Dartemis disagreed.

"Rochelle, you might want to sit down," I warned. She sat, looking confused.

"Do you want the short version or the long version," Ethan questioned.

"I'd like the long version," she answered.

"Really," he asked. He sounded much better now that he could see her.

"This is the first time I've seen you in weeks, Ethan, and I'm not just going to let you out of my sight yet," she explained. "Now I want the long version, and I'm not taking no for an answer." She looked at me for the explanation.

"Well, when I was finally free, I walked into the cave," I started. "I met Arkarian, and then Dartemis came to the earth. They knew that you were dead, but I didn't at all, so Dartemis avoided that information. I found out that I was in the right place because Arkarian knew Dillon. Then I met everyone else, and Ethan looked so heartbroken that I wanted to find out from my other power, so I found out that you were dead. When we freed Dillon from the curse, I came up with a plan for something else. I asked Isabel to help, and with Ethan's permission, I was going to bring you back from the dead." She stared at me with horror and surprise etched on her face. "It was either that or Ethan was going to kill himself." Her scrutiny turned on him.

"Slap him for me," she whispered.

"Ow," he complained when I did what she asked, and then she slapped me.

"That hurt," I whined as I rubbed the back of my head where she hit me.

"Good because you two are both idiots," she growled. Dartemis was chuckling in the background. Ethan and I glared at him. I saw that Ethan was trying to touch Rochelle, but his hand passed right on through. They both looked away with sadness in their eyes. That's when I saw Rochelle expression of determination flash through her eyes.

"I'll do it," she nodded.


	9. Chapter 8

**Clarissa**

"Are you ready, Isabel," I questioned as we gazed down at Rochelle's body. It had decomposed a little bit, but I knew that it was going to get better soon from Isabel's work. We were really supposed to be doing this two days from now, but we didn't want anyone to be interrupting us, especially Matt and Dillon. They were the ones that would mostly cause us trouble when this happen, so we had to do this now. We were the only two in the cave. Arkarian was watching Marduke's body, just in case we didn't kill him. I hope we did because if I didn't, I would be pissed after I'm better.

"Yes," she said shakily. She was nervous about what would happen to Rochelle and me.

"Remember, no matter what happens around you, focus on Rochelle," I reminded her.

"Before we start, can you tell me what will happen to you so that I won't be surprised at all," she asked. I nodded. I figured that she might ask this question.

"It's going to be total silence before I finally get to Rochelle spiritually. When I do, I'm going to be screaming. Remember to ignore it. Then when she's finally back into her body, I'm going to look like I'm dead. Don't look at me at all. Look at Rochelle and all the progress you are doing because this is our only chance to bring her back, Isabel. It's important that we do now because later might be too late." She nodded. "When I'm on the floor, leave me where I am. I know that the others might want to take me somewhere else, but it's imperative that you leave me next to Rochelle. You have to make sure that both of us are left alone. Do you got it?" She nodded.

"I'm ready," she said as she got into her stance.

"Let's begin," I instructed as I got into my own stance and dug for Rochelle's soul.

**Arkarian**

Clarissa and Isabel entered the cave the day that they planned to bring Rochelle back. Nobody but Dartemis and I knew that the girls were doing this now. This procedure was making me nervous, and I hoped that they were going to make it out fine.

"Ready for your job, Arkarian," Clarissa questioned.

"What job," I questioned. I was never told of any job before.

"You're going to watch over Marduke's grave while we bring Rochelle back," Isabel instructed. I stared at them in horror.

"We'll be fine, Arkarian," Clarissa scoffed. "Now go to your post." Isabel came over to me and gave me a hug. It seemed that she was saying goodbye to me.

"Be careful," I whispered in her ear. She backed away to look in my eyes.

"I'm going to be here when you get back, Arkarian. I won't leave you, ever. I love you," Isabel said before she gave me a kiss. I kissed her back with as much passion as I could.

"I love you too," I gasped after we pulled away for our breath. I started walking towards the back of the cave, always looking back at Isabel, worry sketched on my face. Dartemis then appeared next to me.

"They'll be fine," he said with conviction. I knew that he was worried also, but it was nice to hear that he believed it with all his heart.

"Yes," I agreed. "Yes, they will." We continued on our way, and we were soon at Marduke's grave site. We both sat down in silence, not looking behind us. We stared at Marduke's form of stone, waiting for the screaming to begin. It did, but we couldn't believe the magnitude of it. It could be heard for hundreds of miles, and it felt like she was screaming at the top of her lungs right next to us. We both shuddered at the noise, not daring to look back. We both knew that if we did, then we'd be running back to them to protect them from something we couldn't do.

We watched as Marduke's stony form came back to life, piece by piece. It scared me to know that we didn't know for sure if Marduke was going to be alive, or if he was going to be dead. I wished with all my heart that he would be dead for not just Isabel's sake, but for everybody's sake.

After what felt like an eternity, the screaming finally stopped, and we knew that she was done with her part of the process. I was just worried about Isabel. There would be no sign of relief for me to know when she was done.

"When do you think we should head back," I questioned.

"I believe that now would be a good time," Dartemis answered, going up to the pieces of Marduke, testing them out. "He's dead. We'll be safe from his frightening form." We ran down to the cave, ready to go to our loved ones.

We finally got to the room that they were at, and Dillon was trying to knock down the door. He looked tired but determined to do so.

"Dillon," Dartemis called.

"I have to help her," Dillon cried. "I have to!" He hit the door again. Matt came running in then.

"What was all that screaming about," he questioned. The others came in then also. Dillon was still trying to knock the door down.

"It was Clarissa," I answered as no one else would. Matt walked towards the door, and looked around it as if he was going to open it by himself.

"Not yet, Matthew," Dartemis said, stopping him. "Isabel may still well be working, and this is a tricky thing to do." He nodded, but Dillon wouldn't stop banging on the door.

"Dillon, stop," I commanded. He didn't, and Matt pulled him from the door to stop him.

"I have to be in there for her," he cried. Matt didn't let him go. He soon stopped fighting and fell to the ground, sobbing.

"It's going to be alright," Neriah said, trying to sooth him, but he turned his angry gaze on her.

"You don't know anything about Clarissa's power, Neriah, and you're saying that it's going to be alright! I don't even know her power, and I'm closer to her than you are! What would you say if I told you that this might actually kill her, or the next time that she does this, it will kill her," he yelled.

"Enough," Dartemis yelled. Everyone turned quiet at his voice. "It's not going to be easy for anyone of us, but this is already started so it can't be stopped. We just have to sit and wait for what comes next." Everyone turned silent as we all waited for the news of what was to come. Everyone had an expression of nervousness or concern on their faces, and I'm sure mine was like that. Dillon was the only one taking the worst. He finally stood and started pacing in front of the door, too nervous to sit. After what felt like another eternity. Isabel exited the room and quickly closed the door, exhausted.

"Is Clarissa okay," Dillon questioned. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know yet, Dillon," she said tiredly. I walked over to her and sat next to her. I pulled her into my arms, and she leaned against my body for support.

"What about Rochelle," Ethan asked.

"She's all healed, but she hasn't woken up yet," Isabel informed us.

"She won't wake up until Clarissa does," Dartemis stated. "They are both trying to come out of the spirit world together, and I do not know how long it will take."

"I thought that she was out of the spirit world already," Isabel questioned.

"When she was screaming, she was entering the world," Dartemis said. "She needed to die to be able to bring Rochelle back to life. That's why Clarissa's heart isn't beating while Rochelle's heart is working perfectly. She's transferring Rochelle between lives. That's why it's such a hard task on Clarissa's body. It's what causes the nausea and the fainting spells."

"Can I go see her," Dillon questioned. Dartemis shook his head.

"No one will be allowed to see them until they are ready enough, which means when Clarissa wakes up, we'll be able to see her," Dartemis commanded.

"Can't you help them or something," Dillon questioned him.

Dartemis shook his head. "Only Clarissa and Rochelle will be able to go through this painful journey together." Dillon groaned as he hit his head against the wall.

"That won't help you, Dillon," Matt sighed.

"Well, what do you want me to do," he questioned. "Nothing's going to work until Clarissa wakes up and is finally able to be in my arms."

"Let's all go home," Matt instructed. Neriah, Shaun, Jimmy, and Matt got up to leave. "Come on, Dillon, you can stay at my house. You too, Ethan."

"I'm going to wait here," Ethan said.

"You can take one of the bedrooms then," I said as I pointed down the hallway. Before anyone could say anymore, we heard noise from the other room. It was the noise of someone vomiting.


	10. Chapter 9

**Arkarian**

Dillon was immediately at the door. "Clarissa," he asked as he knocked on the door.

"Don't," she was interrupted by her vomiting. "Come in."

"Let me help you, Clarissa," he begged.

"No," she yelled before vomiting again.

"Clarissa, it's your sister," Neriah said. "Let me in."

"Come in," a voice I haven't heard in a long time said.

"Rochelle," Ethan asked as he ran to the door.

"Don't come in, Ethan," she said through the door. I didn't know if she was still there or not. "Only Neriah and Arkarian." Neriah entered, and I soon followed suit. It looked horrible in there. Clarissa was constantly vomiting, while Rochelle was laying down on the table they set up for her.

"Hi, Rochelle," I greeted her as I moved towards her.

"Hi Arkarian," she greeted tiredly.

"Can we move her, Clarissa," I questioned. She seemed to want to be in a bed. She nodded while vomiting. Neriah was holding Clarissa hair back for her while she vomited. It looked like she would be doing it for quite a long time. "Is it alright if I move you to another room, Rochelle?" She nodded, closing her eyes. I picked her up carefully and walked towards the door. Once I opened it, everyone swarmed around us.

"Is she alright," Ethan asked, panicking.

"She's only sleeping, Ethan," I said as I carried her to one of the open bedrooms. When I was there, Ethan held the door open, and I walked in with Rochelle to set her on a bed. Ethan laid down next to her. "Don't wake her up, Ethan, just to make sure that she's not dead. She's had a long journey that is sure to me exhausting." Ethan nodded, while still looking at Rochelle. I walked out, and Matt was holding Isabel.

"Where do you think she should go," he asked. She was sleeping in his arms. We had three exhausted girls to look after from now on until they were healthy enough to be on their own. I knew that Isabel was the easiest of the three though, and Clarissa was going to be the hardest because of how much she was in this.

"This way," I instructed as I took her to another room down the hall. It was my current room, but I didn't let Matt know that fact. Only Isabel knew about it, and I was hoping to keep it that way.

"How is Rochelle doing," Matt asked.

"She's doing fine," I said as best I could. "It looks like she just needs someone to watch her and a lot of rest until she's fully recovered."

"What about Clarissa," he questioned. I sighed.

"It's going to be a long journey to get her recovered," I said truthfully. "I don't think that she'll ever recover really because of her ability, but I can't be for sure. No one except herself would truly know." He nodded. We walked back to see that everyone besides Neriah and the three in the bedrooms were there. I was surprised that Dillon wasn't in the room, but she must have kicked him out like she tried to do the last time when he wanted in her room.

"She won't let me help her," Dillon sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I doubt that she'll let anyone help her willingly," Dartemis agreed. "I'm surprised that Neriah was able to help her."

"Neriah has that affect on people," Matt said with a small smile. "Too bad she glares at me whenever I'm around Clarissa."

"That's because you're being an ass," Dillon scoffed.

"Yeah, you're right," Matt sighed. "I have been an ass to her."

"You've been protective of Neriah," Shaun argued. "There's nothing wrong with that. She's your soul mate."

"She may be my soul mate, but she's also Clarissa's sister," Matt stated.

"But she's also Marduke and Lathenia's daughter, so you were being precautious because of it," Jimmy said. "She wasn't raised in this world, unlike you, so she's unknown territory that comes from a dangerous part of unknown territory." Neriah came out then. She looked very angry. I'm sure that she'd make someone cower by the expression on her face.

"Will you guys shut up about her," she hissed as she glared at us. "It's not helping her at all right now that she can hear you and all her doubts when she's so sick like this. You know what? Everybody except Arkarian, Isabel, Ethan and Rochelle can get out."

"Baby," Matt whined.

"Out," she yelled. We heard a groan from inside the room. "The next time I have to come out here, any of you that I didn't say will be severely punished. She slammed the door on us then, and we all stayed silent.

"Well, that's my cue to leave, I guess," Jimmy said. "I should probably get going." He soon left with Shaun following behind him.

"Come on, Dillon," Matt sighed. "We don't want to make our girls any angrier."

"I'm not leaving until I see Clarissa," he insisted.

"Neriah's not going to like that very much," Matt stated.

"I don't care what Neriah thinks because that's my girl in there, and she's hurt. I can't leave with knowing that. I'm staying here until she's able to go around again, and I'm not going to say anything differently until Clarissa herself tells me what to do," he informed us.

"Always the stubborn one," Ethan sighed as he walked over to us. We turned to face him.

"How's Rochelle," I asked.

"She's doing fine, but she thought I should come out here," he said with a voice of sadness.

"She'll be alright soon, Ethan," Dartemis foresaw. "She's just got some time to heal herself before then." Ethan nodded.

"I better check on Isabel," I said as I walked down towards her room. When I entered my bedroom, she was still asleep. I checked her mind to see that she was dreaming about me. I was happy by that fact. There were times that I doubted that she was even mine, but it was always a comfort whenever she came back to me.

I soon walked back to them.

"She alright," Matt questioned. I nodded.

"She's just going to be sleeping for a couple of days probably," Dartemis foresaw. We all nodded. Neriah came out then.

"I thought I told all of you to go home," I said, tapping her feet.

"That's my niece in there, and I'm not going home until she's well," Dartemis informed her.

"I was talking about the others, Dartemis," she specified, looking at Matt and Dillon.

"You are my home, Neriah," Matt said. "Where ever you go, I go." I looked over at Neriah to see that that softened her up.

"I'm staying here until Clarissa herself sees me and tells me to go," Dillon commanded.

"Well you can't go in there," Neriah stated.

"Why not," Dillon complained.

"Because I was just able to get her asleep," she hissed. "Besides, I have to clean up the room for her, and you guys don't want to really see it in there."

"Why," I questioned.

"There's a lot of vomit that I have to clean up," she said. "Is there any cleaning supplies here, Arkarian?" I shook my head. She sighed. "Matt, do you mind?"

"I don't know what to get, Neriah," Matt said simply.

"Dillon, do you," she asked. He shook his head. She sighed. "I'm going to go get some cleaning supplies, but no one, and I mean you too Dartemis, is to enter this room. Got it?" They all nodded. She walked away, and Dartemis stood in front of the door.

"What are you doing, Dartemis," Dillon questioned.

"Making sure that no one disturbs my niece," he replied. He started sitting crossed legged in front of the door. Then I figured out that he was meditating.

"I'm going to go see if Rochelle's okay," Matt sighed as he walked down the hallway. He soon entered Rochelle's room. I couldn't tell that he was feeling useless, especially since Neriah wasn't with him. I felt the same way about Isabel.

"Go, Arkarian," Dartemis commanded. "If your heart tells you something, then you listen." He started getting up. "Dillon, enter. I will deal with Neriah when she gets back." Dillon ran to the door, and then gasped when he saw the room. When Dartemis looked, I saw fright in his eyes. I walked over to see that mixed in with some of the vomit was blood.


	11. Chapter 10

**Clarissa**

When I opened my eyes, Dillon was laying right next to me, sleeping. Neriah was in the chair sleeping also, and Dartemis was meditating. I didn't move just in case it might cause me to vomit, but it happened anyways. The bile rose from my stomach up my throat, and I leaned over the side of my bed to puke it up. Blood was mixed with it, just like I already knew. I knew that I was supposed to have something, but nothing would stay down in my stomach no matter how hard I try.

All of the sudden, someone was holding my hair back. The person didn't say anything, so I had no clue whom it was. When I laid back down, it was Dartemis. He was frowning, and I knew that it was from the blood mixed in with the vomit. I gave him a smile that probably turned to a grimace.

"How are you feeling, young one," Dartemis questioned.

"I've been better," I laughed. It sounded like I was choking, so I stopped.

"Yes, we know that that is the case," he laughed for me. He then started to clean up the vomit.

"Is Rochelle alright," I questioned.

"She's doing just fine and alive, all thanks to you," he smiled. I smiled also. "She's been resting."

"I'm glad," I sighed tiredly.

"You need some sleep too it looks like," he examined. I shook my head.

"My stomach won't let me sleep for long," I stated.

"You were sleeping for at least ten hours," he contradicted.

"I'm glad that I got that much sleep before I vomited again," I said with a frown. "I doubt I'm going to sleep like that again for a while." All of the sudden, Dillon's arm wrapped around my waist and his head rested on my chest. I didn't know what to do.

"Just let him rest," Dartemis said. "He's been up, waiting to help you for a long time. Neriah has too." I sighed.

"I'm not used to this much help," I sighed.

"Get used to it," he commanded. "There will be more people helping you that are outside the room and outside the cave." I sighed again. Then Dillon started moving again. I looked down to see that his eyes starting to open. When he looked up, he looked right into my eyes. His eyes opened wider.

"You're up," he cheered. I smiled. He grimaced. "You don't look so good."

"I'll be fine," I said, stroking his hair. His grimace deepened. "What?"

"Why is there blood in your vomit," he questioned. It was my turn to grimace. He wasn't going to like this answer at all.

"Because my stomach doesn't have anything left to throw up, so it turns to my blood," I explained. His eyes widened, and he shot out of bed.

"I'll be back," he called as he left the room. I sighed, not knowing what he was going to do. He slammed the door rather loudly, and Neriah was jolted awake.

"You're up," she gasped in surprise when she looked down at me after looking around. I gave her a smile. "Where's Dillon?"

"He went out to get some supplies to try and put into Clarissa's stomach," Dartemis answered.

"But you can't keep anything down," Neriah grimaced.

"He's set on trying," I sighed, knowing that nothing would work. Someone knocked on the door then, and I nodded to Dartemis. He opened the door, and Matt entered. He looked at Neriah first, and then he looked at me.

"You don't look so good," he observed. I nodded. I probably didn't. He started rubbing his neck. "I didn't come in here to criticize you, Clarissa. I was just kind of stating the obvious. I'm sure that everyone here has had it on their minds one point or another." He gave a nervous laugh. "Anyways, I'd like to say I'm sorry for how I've been treating you."

_It's not a problem, Matt, _I said through my mind. _"You were doing your job. That's totally understandable._ He nodded.

"Aren't you going to respond, Clarissa," Neriah questioned.

"She already did," Matt replied. She looked at him quizzically, and he tapped his head. She seemed to understand. Dillon came in then.

"What do you have there," Neriah questioned as she got up.

"Let's try this first," Dillon mumbled as he dug into the bag. He pulled out a bowl and a spoon.

"She's not going to keep that down, Dillon," Neriah sighed, knowing that wouldn't stop him until he saw for himself. He pulled the chair over with him and put the bowl down. When he did that, he brought the bag over and sat it next to the bed. After he seemed all prepared, he lifted my top half of my body carefully before placing himself behind me. Then he slowly lowered me so that I was laying on his chest with his legs on the each side of my body.

"This is called chicken noodle soup, Clarissa," he informed me. "I'm going to try and find something that will keep your stomach full and down at the same time, okay?" I nodded, knowing that it probably wasn't going to work. I took some, and it seemed like it might work for a minute, but then I started gagging. Neriah shoved a bucket close to where my head was, and I tried to miss it, but I couldn't move as vomit was already pouring out of my mouth. All of it made it into the bucket.

"Why did you do that," I asked when I laid on Dillon's chest again.

"It's a bucket that you can puke in," she explained. I nodded, now finally getting it.

"These are saltine crackers," Dillon said as he opened a package.

"Those won't work, Dillon," Neriah stated.

"They work on me," he contradicted as he handed me one. I ate it, and it was immediately vomited up.

"Told you so," Neriah stated before looking in the bag. She handed him a water bottle. I drank some, but it didn't stay in my stomach for long. Dillon sighed in frustration.

"Let's try the Sprite," he stated. Neriah handed it to him and gave it for me to sip. To my surprise, it stayed down. Dillon gave me another sip, and it stayed down too.

"You found something that would actually work, Dillon," Dartemis questioned. He nodded. He only gave me sips at a time, and it worked for me.

"Neriah, do you mind getting some more Sprite," he questioned. She nodded as she got up and walked out of the door. Ethan walked into the room then.

"Thank you, Clarissa," he said as he took a seat in the chair that Neriah was using before. "I can't express my gratitude for what you have done for me, for us. I'm finally happy, and it's all due to you."

"I didn't do that much," I scoffed. "Rochelle did most of it."

"That's not what I hear," Ethan said. "She remembers it, and she said that you were the one that helped her all the way." I shook my head, sighing.

"Ready for another sip," Dillon questioned. I nodded, knowing that there wasn't much more of the sprite.

"Clarissa, if there's ever anything you need me to do, just let me know, okay," Ethan asked. I nodded as I waved my hand at him, knowing that he wanted to get back to Rochelle. He ran off then. I drank the rest of the bottle before Neriah came back, and it didn't take long before she did though. When she sat down, she handed a bottle to Dillon.

"How are you feeling, Clarissa," she questioned. I shrugged. I took a sip and then I started feeling very drossy. They seemed to notice. Dillon lifted me up lightly and then moved his leg under me, so he was lying beside me on the bed. We shared the pillow.

"Go to sleep, Clary," he whispered, using the old nickname that he had for me when we were younger. "I'll be here for you always." I soon fell into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 11

**Arkarian**

It's been a couple of weeks since Clarissa had brought Rochelle back from the dead, and they were doing perfectly. As we predicted, Isabel was the first to be well. Rochelle didn't have many problems, the only reason we had her in second was because she couldn't stay awake more than a couple of hours for a week or so. Clarissa was in worse condition than both of them though. She tried not to show it, but we all knew, no matter how hard she tried, that she was in pain. It was beating Dillon up emotionally, but he hid it from her perfectly. We all knew because he let the mask down whenever she wasn't in the room. He didn't want her to be more stressed out than she already was. It wasn't right for him to do that when she was already sick, at least, that's what she thought.

"Where do you think you are going," I questioned Clarissa when I saw that she was exiting the cave. She still looked sick and weak.

"I was going to get some more Sprite," she replied. She had become addicted to it, and no one was to blame her really. It was the only thing that would help her when she was vomiting, but now she wasn't vomiting at all. She just drank it because she wanted to.

"Do you have money," I asked. She pulled a wad of cash out of her pocket. "How did you get that?"

"Dartemis gave me what he had left from when he turned human to conceive Matt," she explained.

"You shouldn't go alone, Clarissa," I sighed. No one except us two and Rochelle were here because the others had school. Rochelle couldn't be allowed to go out in public though because she was supposed to be dead. She didn't seem to mind though because she was able to be with Ethan. They had grown closer since Rochelle became alive again, and I could tell that they were grateful of Clarissa for that fact. Everyone was really.

"I'll be fine, Arkarian," she smiled, knowing that I wouldn't stop her like the rest of us did.

"Dillon won't be happy when he finds out," I said, leaning against the wall.

"I can take care of him," she said, leaning on the wall in front of the cave entrance.

"Why don't I call Jimmy," I suggested.

"You don't have a phone, Arkarian," she stated.

"Actually, Isabel kept her mobile phone here on accident," I informed her.

"On accident in a rush," she chuckled. She knew about Isabel and me sneaking into my room to see each other during the nights. She accidentally walked in once on us. She's been amused by it ever since. She promised to keep the secret from everyone else, and we were grateful for that fact.

"At least let me call him," I stated.

"He's got a life, Arkarian," she reasoned. "And it wouldn't take me that long. I'd come right back."

"Why don't you go out with her," Rochelle suggested. "You can probably pass by with wearing a hat. You have the ability to leave, and I don't."

"I can't because I have to be here to watch over you," I stated, knowing she already knew about Ethan making me promise to watch over her every time he wasn't here. Rochelle and I would secretly practice so she would be able to gain her strength back to the way it was. Ethan wouldn't let her lift a finger when he was around. I think she was grateful to me for not being like that.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she stated. "Who's going to find out more easily? Ethan or Dillon?"

"Dillon," Clarissa and I said at the same time. She sighed.

"Guys, I'll be fine," she stated. "I'll be back within ten minutes tops. You can even keep count and call a search party if you can't find me." We both shook their heads. "And besides, Rochelle needs someone around her at all times. I know that she feels fine right now, but we just want to make sure that she's fully fine."

"But you're more sick then me, Clarissa," she scoffed. "Now, either Arkarian goes with you or I do. I don't care what Ethan would say when he gets back because I'm not going to allow you to be alone out in public. Besides, I'm more protected here if you think about it. None of the Order has ever been in this cave. That's why Arkarian would be able to go through. You know that Dartemis won't approve of you going through with this, and Dillon won't either. Give them both a break, and have an escort."

"I have to stay in this cave," Arkarian stated. "And I only can go outside within a certain amount of feet. We've

"I still say that you both are being silly," she scoffed. "I'd be absolutely fine."

"Do you even know where to go," Rochelle questioned. That left Clarissa without an answer. "Then how would you possibly get back within ten minutes if you don't know where to go?"

"Alright, fine," she sighed. "It would take me longer than ten minutes. Who cares!"

"Dillon does," Rochelle yelled back.

"He won't know," I stated.

"I'd tell him."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, yes I would."

"Rochelle," Clarissa whined.

"No. He just got you back, Clarissa, don't put him through anymore stress," she stated.

"But I want Sprite," she whined.

"We understand that, but can't you wait, at least for a little while," I questioned. Clarissa thought about it before nodding and walking back to her room, stopping to touch Rochelle's forehead. I tensed a little, but all Clarissa did was sigh and shake her head muttering about stupid men.

"We'll need to watch her," Rochelle stated. "She's sneaky when she wants something."

"We could tell the others about it later," Arkarian stated. "Dillon might be able to take her out tonight maybe." Clarissa's head popped out of her room.

"Really," Clarissa questioned, a huge grin on her pale face.

"Maybe," Rochelle stated. "And that's only if you are good and don't decide to leave."

"I promise," she gushed as she came back out in the hallway. "What time do they get back?"

"They should be back soon," I stated. She cheered before touching Rochelle's forehead once again.

"I'll have to talk to him about that," she muttered, retreating to her thoughts.

"Matt, think rationally about it," we heard Isabelle say as she entered the cave with her brother.

"No," he huffed in response.

"Matthew," Neriah scolded as she started at Matt. He seemed like putty in her hands to the rest of them.

"Baby," he complained.

"You are not getting out of that one," she said in response. "Isabelle is a big girl, and you are not going to be able to boss her around for the rest of your life. Let her do what she wants, no exceptions."

"What are you guys fighting about now," Rochelle questioned.

"Isabelle wants to go clubbing," Neriah stated. "And she also wants to take Clarissa with since she's never done anything like this before. She wants to give her a new experience. And if they go, I'm going with, no boys allowed."

"Absolutely not," Dillon said as he stepped into the cave. Clarissa ran into his arms, and she nearly tipped him over.

"Finally," she yelled.

"Ow," he flinched.

"Arkarian, I'm going now," Clarissa smiled, trying to run out of the cave, but Dillon held her still.

"What do you mean," he questioned.

"I needed some more sprite," she replied. "And that's why I am going out now, even if you don't go with me." She smiled and started walking towards the exit again, only to have Dillon pull her to a stop again. "Yes, Dillon?"

"Would you be able to give me a moment, please," he asked. She nodded, with a huge grin on her face. He quickly put his stuff down before he took her hand, and they were off.

"She's definitely a stubborn one," I sighed. Rochelle nodded with a smile.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied before she started walking over towards her bedroom with Ethan following right behind her. Isabel came over to me and hugged me from behind, and I relaxed against her, without crushing her. The small smile immediately appeared on my face, as it usually did whenever I was behind held by her.

"How was your day," I questioned her.

"It was difficult, but it was just like any other day," she replied. "But I'm extremely tired."

"Let's get you some rest then," I stated. She smiled gratefully at me, and I took her hand before leading her down the hallway towards my room. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was immediately asleep. I laid next to her, and I watched my angel as she slept.


	13. Chapter 12

**Clarissa**

"Clarissa, you are going the wrong way," Dillon smirked as he crossed his arms. We had just exited the cave, and we were making our way towards the grocery store, as Dillon had called it, to get more Sprite. I had no clue where I was actually going, so I was glad when Dillon had decided that he was going to come with me.

"I knew that," I stated as I went back to his side. "I was just testing you." Dillon rolled his eyes before he pulled me over to get another kiss. I couldn't stop the smile, and I noticed that I wasn't the only one.

"Come, Clary. I'll lead you there. Then you can get as much Sprite as you want." My smile grew wider as he led me towards the grocery store, his arm around my waist the entire time. It didn't take long before we entered the store, and I immediately started looking for the Sprite. It was more difficult to find then I had originally thought, as there were a bunch of food and other stuff in the way of my search. "This way, Clary." I nodded, and he led me towards the soda isle, and then I was confronted by much more than Sprite.

"You have all these kinds of sodas in this world," I gapped. Dillon chuckled as I looked around in amazement before I spotted the Sprite. I quickly ran over and I grabbed as much as I could. They were in boxes, so it didn't take long before my arms were full.

"Clary, do you really need that much," Dillon questioned as he came forward to help me carry some of the Sprite for me. I smiled at him as we made our way up to the front. Once Dillon had paid, we were on our way to the cave when we were confronted by ten people.

"Are you Clarissa," one of them asked, obviously the leader. I immediately recognized him from the Order.

"Whoever you are, we are not asking for trouble," Dillon stated, knowing the same as me as he must have recognized some of the others from the Order.

"Are you Clarissa?"

"Yes, I am," I answered.

"Get her." Soon, I felt hands starting to grab me, and I heard Dillon shouting my name, but it was lost to me, as someone knocked me out. I immediately fell into the darkness.

**Arkarian**

I was still watching over Isabel, when I felt a flux in the shield that was guarding the entrance. I knew for a fact that everyone had left, except for Ethan and Rochelle, but I knew that Ethan wouldn't have left Rochelle's side, so I immediately grew suspicious. I rose and made my way towards the door. When I exited it, I noticed it was Dillon, looking around wildly.

"Dillon, what is wrong," I questioned. I also noticed that Clarissa wasn't with him.

"Th—they have her," Dillon sobbed as he made his way over to me.

"Who, Dillon, who?"

"The Order; they have Cl—Clary!"

"How did this happen," Dartemis growled, as he must have come to see something while I was questioning Dillon.

"I-I don't know! One minute, we're walking home with loads of Sprite, as C—Cl—Clary had wanted, and the next we're being ambushed by ten people from the Order. I—I tried to stop them, but they had already been able to take Cl—Clary away before I even got the chance, and then they knocked me unconscious so I wouldn't follow them."

"Dillon, get everyone together for a meeting," I ordered. "Dartemis and I can't go, so you are going to have to get everyone on your own."

"I'll help you," Ethan announced as he came around the corner with a pissed off Rochelle with him. Her features immediately softened as soon as she saw how distressed Dillon was.

"Ethan, I don't think Dillon will be able to help much," Rochelle whispered. "You probably should just go on your own." He looked at Rochelle once and then nodded before running off. After Ethan was out of the cave, Rochelle made her way over to Dillon. "We'll get her back, Dillon, don't worry; she'll be back in no time."

**Clarissa**

When I had finally awakened, I saw bars, all around me. And that I was at least a hundred feet in the air. When I looked through the bars, I noticed that I was back, in my mother's land.

"So," someone snarled in front of me. I looked up to see Tyrant, in the flesh. "You have finally awakened, sister."

"What do you want," I growled, not liking the situation I was in. I wished that mother hadn't taken my wings, so I could at least have a chance of escaping.

"I want what all of the Order wants," he smiled evilly. "Our mother back."

"No," I growled.

"Yes," he shouted. "And you will bring her back to life!"

"Never," I vowed. His eyes shined dangerously, but I didn't back down. I would never help my mother come back from the dead. I hated her with all of my being. I didn't even think that she had the right of me calling her mother. I would never help bring her back to life, no matter who wanted her back.

"Kaziah," Tryant shouted, demanding him to come to him with just his name. Kaziah was in front of me within seconds, and I wanted to just strangle him. I glared at him with all of my might, but all he did was smirk at me before turning to my brother. "Put her under a spell to take my commands."

"I'm sorry, my lord," Kaziah stated. "But that is not possible, as she is immortal, while I am not."

"You are useless," Tryant yelled as he backhanded Kaziah in the face. Kaziah went flying towards the wall behind him. I watched as all of the air in his lungs escaped him before he stood back up and bowed with apologizes before walking away as not to anger him again. "You will do what I say, you pathetic girl, or I will kill you!" I reached my hand out, and I was able to touch him for a second before he moved away, but a second was enough for me to get my answer.

"You can't," I smirked as I withdrew within the cage that I was in. "You can't kill me because you are a mortal. You will _never_ be able to kill me!" He had one of the most angriest expressions I had ever seen before he yelled in frustration.

"Guards," he yelled. Soon, there were five guards right behind him. "I want 30 lashes down, and make it quick. She is trying my patience." The guards immediately came towards me, one going to get a whip that was hanging on the wall.


	14. Chapter 13

**Arkarian**

"Now, what is this meeting about," Matt questioned.

"Wait, not everyone is present," Neriah exclaimed, looking around for her sister. She saw that Dillon was in a depressed state after that and immediately knew that something was wrong. "Where's Clarissa?"

"That's why the meeting was called together for," I stated, knowing that Dartemis wouldn't be able to say anything as he was furious at himself for not being able to stop this. He knew that it would be silly if he blamed Dillon, as he knew that Dillon had not a clue that it would happen to them. It didn't matter though, as Dartemis was still angered by the fact that his niece was not present with them. "Clarissa was taken by the Order while she and Dillon were out to buy more Sprite for Clarissa."

"Do you mean that Clarissa was only kidnapped because she wanted more soda," Matt questioned, thinking that it was the dumbest thing in the world to get kidnapped for.

"No, Matthew," Dartemis stated as he looked away from everyone as to not let them see the anger and shame in his eyes. I could see it though, as I was right next to him. "They have a goal to bring Lathenia back to life." There was an uproar from the ones around in the circle.

"We cannot let that happen," Ethan growled. Before anyone could say anything, there was a whimper heard inside of the room, and we all turned towards Isabel, who was holding her head.

"Relax, Isabel," I whispered in her ear, trying to get her through the pain to see her vision. She did immediately, and I watched as she had a vision of Clarissa, just as all the other truthseers in the room did.

**Vision Time!**

_Clarissa was in a dark room with guards all around. It looked to be a dungeon of some sort. Clarissa was in the middle of the room, being held by two guards, as one behind her was whipping her in the back. Clarissa didn't make any noise, not even a scream, but there was a reaction in her body as she flinched every time the bit hit her back, marking her with blood streaming down her back from the cuts that the whip had already ensued._

_ "Enough," someone growled from the other side of the room, and all of the guards seemed to stand more at attention than they had before. The man walked up, and he made his way in front of Clarissa. "Haven't you made her scream yet?"_

_ "No, sir," the guard holding the whip had stated. "She isn't as easy to break down as we had thought, sir."_

_ "Maybe you are just too soft," the man growled. "Give me that whip!" The Guard immediately handed the whip to him and stepped aside. The man immediately took his place, and he started whipping Clarissa even harder than the guard had, yet she still did not make a sound. After 20 strikes, the man threw the whip away. "Take her back to the cage! We'll just have to think of worse torment for her, unless she finally decided to bring mother back?" He walked up right in front of her face, and Clarissa took this chance to spit in his face. He immediately slapped her, but Clarissa still didn't say anything as she was dragged away once again._

**End of Vision**

"What happened," Rochelle questioned immediately when she noticed all of our grave looks. Isabel had tears running down her cheeks, and I immediately pulled her into a hug.

"It was a vision about Clarissa," Matt announced for those that weren't able to see the vision. None of us were strong enough to tell about Clarissa's fate, and what she had been through, as we had all grown closer to her with the time that she had been here with us, and the only one that was strong enough to tell them, as his duty entailed, was Matthew. "They are indeed trying to get her to bring Lathenia back to life."

"Why is Isabel crying, Matt," Neriah questioned, fear in her eyes at the possibilities that the answer could include.

Matt sighed before answering, "She's probably crying because in the vision, Clarissa was currently being whipped when we entered it, and when a man, I assume as to be Tryant, whipped her once again. He's sadistic, as he had wanted to hear Clarissa's screams, but it appeared that she was set in giving him no pleasure from her." Dillon trembled even more from the thought of his soulmate being whipped and hurt, and Neriah and immediately dove into Matt's arms for solstice from the pain she felt for her sorrow.

"What will we do," Jimmy questioned, looking to the ground.

"We will rescue her," Ethan answered, looking around the room to see who would support him. "We will go to bring her back."

"We don't even know where she could be, Ethan," Matt disagreed. "I believe that we should wait a little to see what other visions that Isabel would receive to be able to figure out where to go."

"It'd be obvious that they'd be in Lathenia's castle," Rochelle muttered. "That's the only place she would let her children live, in fear of the Guard finding out about them."

"Dartemis, you should go back to your dimension," Shaun suggested, and Dartemis immediately turned towards him with deep anger in his eyes.

"He's right…Dad," Matt whispered. Dartemis seemed conflicted between which emotion to bring out at being called Dad after so long. "If there's a possibility that Clarissa could escape from that portal that she had made, then she'd be going to your world. We don't want to risk missing her if we've got the chance. We'll see what we can do here." Dartemis nodded before disappearing to go to his world.

"Now, how are we going to do this," Ethan questioned.

"What are you talking about, Ethan," Dillon sighed in exasperation.

"We're going to have to rescue her, Dillon, Matt," Ethan stated. "And if you two aren't going to help, then that is your choice. But I am going to do everything in my power to get her back, as I owe her so much already." With that, he took Rochelle's hand. Rochelle made a tiny smile appear on her face.

"I will go as well," I announced.

"It won't take us too long since we know the way now," Matt mumbled. "So I'm in."

"I'm going as well," Rochelle stated.

"Rochelle, you may not be ready," I stated uneasily. We were all worried about her and her condition after she had returned from the dead. We didn't want to put any strain on her.

"You think I'm not ready," she stated as she rose the hand that was not being held and electricity was instantly flying through the air around it.

"She'll be fine," Dillon stated. "Clarissa has great control over what she does. I've seen it done many times on one person, and he's still alive today."

"Who is that," I questioned.

"Kaziah," Rochelle snarled.

"When do we plan to do this," Ethan questioned, looking at Matt to see when he wants to decide on it.

"We should plan for it tomorrow," Matt stated. "Be ready at dawn."


	15. Chapter 14

"Is everyone ready," Matt questioned as he carried his weapon with him, ready to enter the other world.

"Not yet," Rochelle stated before turning to look at the other end of the hallway. There appeared Dillon, in some kind of body armor that was made out of leather. He was smirking.

"You didn't think that I wouldn't be going with you guys, did you," he smirked. "She is my soulmate, after all."

"You don't have to stress yourself, Dillon," I stated. "We all know how it feels to—"

"No, you don't," Ethan stated. "But I'm glad that Rochelle was able to bring the true Dillon around."

"The true Dillon," Neriah inquired, as she had wanted to be here in the cave to make sure that things stayed settled.

"You didn't think that being in the Order might break you down a little, didn't ya," Rochelle stated. "He was the one to be broken down first, mainly because he didn't have anyone to fight for anymore, or at least, he didn't know about it."

"Yeah, yeah, Rochelle," Dillon said, rolling his eyes. "It's just good that I know what Tryant looks like also."

"You know what he looks like," I questioned. "I thought no one survived after they saw him."

"That was when they were brought to Clary. I couldn't be brought to her."

"Smart," Matt smirked. "Now is everyone ready." We all nodded. "Hold hands and close your eyes. It's going to be a rough ride." We did as we were told, and it didn't take long before we were there. "Open your eyes." We turned to see the snow fortress that had been Lathenia's. We saw the eagle cage that was floating up there, and it was definitely occupied. We could faintly hear someone yelling angered by something.

"Let's go," I stated. Matt nodded, and he turned us all invisible. We made our way towards the castle. It didn't take long before we were on our way towards the front gate.

"Wait," Dillon hissed. We stopped. "There's guards posted heavily there. We can't go that way."

"Yeah, well, that's the only way in," Matt stated. "Unless you've got a better way."

"Follow us," Rochelle smirked, as we were able to see each other only. We followed them around the walls of the castle towards the back. Once we were back there, Dillon moved towards the wall and started touching the bricks.

"What are you doing, Dillon," Matt sighed. "There's no way to enter—" Soon there was an opening in the way. "—here." Rochelle smirked as he made his way in, looking around carefully.

"It's clear," Dillon sighed as he entered quickly. Everyone ran through the entrance, and soon Dillon closed it. He made his way towards the back, which had no guards there. It didn't take long before we were inside, and we made our way up there stairs.

"I demand that you do it," we heard as we slowly made our way up to the last floor.

"Never," Clarissa snarled. There was a sound of a slap. I noticed that Dillon's fists tightened from it.

"Take her to the cage."

"No," Rochelle gasped, and Dillon's fist tightened even more. We had made it to the top, and we were watching Clarissa being dragged, while she did everything in her power to get away.

"Why are you listening to him," Clarissa growled. "He is nothing but a wannabe immortal. You could easily take him down!"

"Shut up," Tryant yelled, but Clarissa kept going.

"You don't have to obey him. He is not his mother!"

"Get back here," Tryant yelled as he took the whip off of the wall. We watched as the guard brought her back. "You will listen to me!"

"No, little brother," Clarissa spat. "I never have to listen to you."

"Turn her around!" We had a difficult time holding Rochelle and Dillon back by then.

"Wait until that guy away from her," Matt whispered lowly as he didn't want the man to hear him. "I know this is going to be difficult, but she's an immortal. She will heal quickly."

"I don't care if she is an immortal or not," Dillon growled. "I am not going to let her be hurt when I can help her." With that he escaped, and he made his way towards the man who was bringing the whip done for the fifth time since we've been standing here.

"Stop," Clarissa pleaded, staring ahead as if she could see us. Dillon didn't listen to her though, and soon he collided with the man just as he was going to bring the whip down for the sixth time. He flew back until he hit the wall harshly, causing himself to lose his breath.

"Who did that," he roared.

"I did," Clarissa stated. "That's one of my abilities."

"Mother never said anything about it. And you never used it before, so how do I know that you are telling the truth," he growled, as he clutched the whip in his hand. We watched as Dillon brought his fist up and punched him right in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Go," Matt whispered, and we all ran into action to take the guards down. It didn't take long before we were all standing around Clarissa, who hadn't gotten up yet.

"Clary," Dillon whispered as he crouched down in front of her.

"You did a stupid move there, Dillon," Clarissa sighed from where she laid. We saw many marks across her back caused by the whip. We were nervous about her condition.

"Clarissa, can you stand," Rochelle asked gently. We were all nervous that she was still on the floor.

"Yeah, it just felt nice to lay here," she said as her eyes began to shut. "I feel sleepy."

"How long have you been awake," I questioned.

"Since I've been here. I won't let Kaziah or anyone else do something to me, so I just stayed up."

"Let me carry you," Dillon whispered.

"Rochelle, don't go in the front gates," Clary muttered. "Go to the cabin."

"Alright, Clarissa. "Go to sleep." With that, she shut her eyes.

"We should wrap her wounds," Ethan stated.

"We don't have any time," Matt stated. "We have to go quickly."

"This way," Rochelle ordered as she took us a different way. It was a good thing because the way we had gone originally had begun to fill with guards as they came to see what was going on. Rochelle led us quickly threw the fortress. It was like she had it memorized on the back of her hand. As we had finally gotten to the exit, we heard a yell of anger, and we knew that Tryant had awakened.

"Hurry Rochelle," Matt muttered. She ran across the wintery yard towards another door, this time visible for us to see. We all ran after her, and it didn't take long before we were all through.

"Matt, don't do it here," Rochelle muttered. "Tryant would know, so we're going to the cabin."

"What's the cabin," I inquired.

"It's where Clary grew up," Dillon muttered, looking at the sleeping immortal that was in his arms. She seemed to be breathing regularly, and it seemed that she was healing up nicely from what I could see on the sides.

It had taken us about twenty minutes to reach the cabin, and by then, guards were searching the landscape, trying to find us. None of them were going the way we were. Rochelle quickly opened the door, and we were shoved in, as to not attempt any suspicious and have guards piling towards us.

"Now what should we do," Ethan questioned.

"Look for the portal," Dillon stated as he started looking around the room.

"Or I can just teleport us out of here," Matt stated.

"We've got to destroy the portal as for the Order to not find it."

"How though," Ethan questioned.

"I'll do it," Clarissa stated as she got up from Dillon's grasp. "I was the one to set it up, so that is the reason I should get rid of it. Besides, I got out of here in the first place without anyone's help, so I can do it again."

"But," Dillon stated.

"I'll be fine, Dillon. It won't take me long before I'm on earth," she smiled at him. "Now go." Rochelle and Ethan had already disappeared into the portal. Matt went next after them, and I stayed to make sure that Dillon got through, instead of staying with Clarissa. Dillon had a lip-lock kiss with her before he backed away towards the portal, not taking his eyes off of her. Then he slipped through, without another word.

"See you soon, Clarissa," I promised. She smiled at me while she got what looked to be a handmade bomb from under the bed. She set it for a minute before placing it over in front of the portal. It was starting to click down slowly.

"Yes, Arkarian, see you soon. Now go," she demanded, and I made my way through the portal at last. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that we were with Dartemis.

"Where is Clarissa," Dartemis questioned, looking at where the end of the portal was.

"She said that she was going to meet us on Earth," I stated. We all watched the end, and soon, the portal was no more. "The bomb must have gone off by now then."

"Come, let's get back to Earth to meet her there," Dartemis stated. We all nodded, before Dartemis transported us towards Earth.


	16. Chapter 15

**Clarissa**

I watched as Dillon disappeared through the portal that I had made years ago. I was just glad that no one had found it while I had been gone, or while I had been here either. I knew that I had been putting Dartemis in danger by keeping it there, but I always felt assured that there was someone there for me when it was there.

"See you soon, Clarissa," Arkarian stated, jumping me out of my stupor. I smiled at him before I went over to where my bed was and I took the bomb that I had made to destroy the cabin one day. I set it for a minute, and then I set it in front of Arkarian. He looked up at me.

"Yes, Arkarian, see you soon. Now go," I demanded, and Arkarian went through the portal at last. As soon as he was gone, I ran towards the door to find Tryant in front of it.

"Hello, dear sister," he smiled at me evilly before he yanked at my arm tightly as he started dragging me back to the castle. I didn't resist, as I knew what was going to happen soon. And it did. Bits and pieces of the cabin I had been living in started flying everywhere around us, and Tryant's grip loosened with his surprise. I took my escape then by pushing him away. Then I started running the opposite direction of my mother's castle, and I made my way towards my escape point.

"Stop her," Tryant yelled furiously, but it was becoming too late as the guards had still been recovering from the shock of the explosion. I moved around the bend, and there was my escape portal to Angel Falls. I had found it when I had finally left the cabin. Guards were about five feet away from me as I escaped through the portal. When I looked around, I knew I was once again in Angel Falls. It was just like the last time I had been here, so I knew exactly where to go. While I was walking, I noticed that there were some Order within the crowd at the market place, and I decided to fasten my steps slowly, as to not create suspicion. When I was able to get to the cave, I looked to see that no one had followed me before I entered.

"Where is she," I heard Dillon rant. "She should be here by now!"

"Dillon, we'll know soon enough if she had gotten away," Arkarian sighed. "I do not know exactly where she had landed last time, so I do not know where she would be. She could be on her way!"

"Or she could have been captured," Rochelle muttered.

"You aren't helping, Rochelle," Matt stated.

"Well, we've got to think of all possibilities here," Rochelle argued. They were in my sight by then. "What if they did capture her? They could be torturing her at this very moment. We've got to go back!"

"I agree with Rochelle," Dillon stated.

"And I agree with Arkarian," I voiced out, leaning against the wall. "You should have more trust in her to get back."

"Clarissa!" That was heard around the room as I was captured within one of Dillon's hugs. He stared kissing my face all over, making sure not to miss a spot. Then he finally kissed my lips in an intimate way. When I pulled away from him, I was immediately snatched up in another hug by Rochelle.

"Don't you dare ever do that again to me, missy," she growled. I rolled my eyes with a smile as I was passed on to the next person, which was Neriah. She had tears welling in her eyes.

"You didn't think that I'd be lost to the world, did you," I stated. She shook her head with a small smile before giving me a hug. Soon, I was just passed around the room from person to person before I was handed towards my favorite person of all.

"Rochelle's right," Dillon whispered. "Don't you ever dare doing that to us again."

"Which part," I questioned.

"The one where you don't come through the portal with us," Matt grumbled.

"I had to get rid of it somehow," I stated with a smirk.

"How did you, by the way," Jimmy questioned.

"A bomb," Arkarian answered. "And it worked quite nicely."

"Clarissa, you made a bomb," Dartemis inquired, his eyebrow raising.

"Yes, uncle, I made a bomb, and it went perfectly," I smiled with glee in my voice.

"How did you learn to make that," Matt questioned.

"Is that a stupid question," I shot back, raising my hand to point at my head. Everyone laughed for the fun of it, including Matt. I was glad that everything was patched up between all of us.

"So what did Tyrant want," Arkarian questioned. Everything became silenced then, waiting to hear my answer.

"He wanted me to bring his mother back to life," I stated.

"Which is also your mother, remember that, Clarissa," Arkarian muttered. "And even if you are ashamed of your parentage, they are still your parents. And they brought you into this world, so be grateful that that happened, even if you do not like how."

"I certainly am grateful," Dillon announced before kissing my cheek, which caused me to blush. Then he pulled me to his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me, so I was facing the others with him on my back.

"I am too," Neriah said with conviction in her voice and eyes. You could see love in them as well and companionship. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So, what would you like to do first, now that you are back," Matt questioned.

"Does anyone have a Sprite," I inquired, causing everyone to laugh with joy filling their voices. I couldn't help but laugh either, as it is ironic that I wanted the same thing that made me get captured in the first place.

"I do," Ethan yelled, causing everyone to laugh even more. I just raised my hand for it, and soon there was a bottle in my hand.

"Thank you, Ethan," I smiled.

"Well, I kinda figured that when you got back that that would be the first thing that you wanted," Ethan smirked. "Besides Dillon."

"Hey," Dillon yelled.

"That's supposed to be a compliment, you doofus!"

"You still didn't need to make fun of my girl that way," Dillon scoffed, pulling me closer. The others rolled their eyes at Dillon's bad attempt of a comeback. My smile just grew a little more.

"Hey Arkarian," Neriah stated, and we could hear that her voice was distracted.

"Yes Neriah," he answered in return, waiting for everything else to be said.

"Is that thing supposed to be spinning?" To her question, we all turned to see that the portal was actually spinning. And it stopped the day that my father met my mother.

"He's trying to take me out of the world all together," I estimated. "And he doesn't care if he does the same thing to himself either."


End file.
